


合法同居

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	1. Chapter 1

堂本刚趴在毛绒绒的地毯上，小腿翘起来，在半空中晃来晃去，脚背互相磨蹭，圆润的脚趾头被黑色的指甲油衬得更显白皙。

他双手捧着手机，被Line上对方传来的一张长毛吉娃娃玩章鱼玩偶的照片逗得乐不可支。

他想了半天也没想好该回复些什么，手指悬在半空中却总是不落到键盘上。估计现在在那个人的Line界面上，“已读”字样已经显示很久了吧。

他最终还是自暴自弃地把手机扔下，稍微侧了身对着一直亮着的笔记本电脑屏幕，上面是下一期杂志的封面。他总觉得不满，有哪里还不够，可又毫无头绪，撑着下巴想了半天。指尖一直搓着左侧的一撮卷发，快要把那里给搓得着火。

他还是把笔记本给合上了，转过头去拾起因为屏幕埋在了地毯里而完全看不见指示灯闪烁的手机。还未划开屏幕解锁，就已经瞧见了新消息通知。

新发来的照片里长毛吉娃娃经过刚刚的玩耍已经累了，蜷在窝里睡得香甜。

想了半天堂本刚还是发过去了一条消息。

【Dinoさん要是也像panちゃん这么早睡就好了⁽⁽(੭ꐦ •̀Д•́ )੭*⁾⁾】 

发过去的一瞬间就显示了“已读”。

堂本刚正用手指卷着那一撮头发等着回复，手机却突然震动起来，是姐姐打来的电话。他赶在来电铃声响第一声时划开了接听键。

“喂？つよ，那件事已经定下来了，详情我发到你邮箱了哦。”

“知道了。”

挂掉电话后他脱力地趴着，原本翘起的腿也放了下来，脸埋在地毯的长毛里，自然也看不见手机指示灯的闪烁。

【和我在一起pan才不会这么早睡呢，这是妈妈发来的照片啦。】

堂本刚喷好阻隔剂，合上家里大门，等着电梯显示屏上的数字慢慢跳动时才把手机从裤袋里掏出来。

怪不得，本来应该有只手揉着panちゃん的肚子才对。

他一边踏入电梯，摁下按键，一边在键盘上点点点。

【没有panちゃん的话就没人监督Dinoさん产出了吧？】

显示了已读，却一直都没有收到回复。这个人一聊到这个话题就装死啊。

堂本刚推开公寓大门时才发现地面上布着星星点点的水迹，他抬起头来又伸出手，果真有凉丝丝的触感。

除了手机和钥匙他什么也没带，尽管如此他也没回头，任凭雨点落在棕色的发丝上。

雨越下越大，一开始只是几点几滴，到后来已经连成丝线，落到地上稍微低洼的地方就积成一个小水坑，雨水再滴在上面，溅起水花。堂本刚只身一人，又没有撑伞，在满街撑着伞急匆匆赶路的人群中显得有些奇怪。

各种各种的伞面合着落下的雨水互相摩擦，发出奇怪的声音，堂本刚被夹在中间，和无数个人擦过肩膀，短发湿透了，发梢上的水珠落到肩头，洇湿了灰色的面料。

还好发明了阻隔剂，大街上什么乱七八糟的味道都没有，只能闻到雨水中一点泥土的味道。

他仰头，从重重叠叠的伞的间隙中望见被冲洗的分外干净的天空渐渐染上暗色，街边的店铺和住宅也慢慢点起灯来，行人越来越少了。

可雨还是那么大。堂本刚反倒在心里庆幸它没有下得更大。

手机自重放回裤袋里之后一次也没拿出来过，堂本刚不想看邮件，他想逃避，虽然他早就知道这件事，也早就做好心理准备了。

可真正要面对的时候还是想退缩。

他叹了口气，抹掉脸上湿湿的一片，也许是雨水，也许混着一点点泪水，他不清楚。

他往便利店走去，顺带拧了两把短裤，水顺着他的指尖淌下来，瞬间觉得裤子湿哒哒的感觉没那么严重了，尽管布料还是紧贴着腿。

很奇怪，今天便利店的收银员什么也没说，也没有穿制服，不过倒是他见过那么多收银员里最帅的一个，即使没刮胡子也是。

堂本刚随手拿了两个饭团，又挑了一个期间限定的巧克力蛋糕，放到收银台时却发现收银员似乎比他还要不熟悉业务。

收银员先生举着扫码枪晃了好几下都听不见“嘀”，他迷惑起来，不解地看了好几眼收银机，连带着让堂本刚都变得茫然。

这是个假的收银员吗？

咔嚓一声，便利店角落里的门被打开，一位身穿制服的小哥急急忙忙跑过来接过收银员先生手里的扫码枪，唰唰几下就搞定了。

还真是个假的收银员，堂本刚把钱递给小哥的时候想。

他提着袋子准备走出去时，收银员先生跟在他身后，他们一同停在在便利店门口。

“要上来擦擦头发吗？”

“唔？”堂本刚嘴里塞着饭团，圆滚滚的眼睛看着收银员先生，不用说出来堂本光一也大概猜出他什么意思。

说的是我？

“是你，要上来吗？”

堂本刚低头看看自己正滴着水的衣角，还是点了头。

回想起来也不知道中了什么邪，第一次见面的陌生人又不知道性别就贸贸然去了别人家。

到了堂本光一家门前时堂本刚已经两个饭团下肚，手里拿着吃了一半的蛋糕，嘴角还沾着蛋糕屑。

堂本光一径直走去卧室，只留了一句“不用换鞋”。等堂本刚把蛋糕也解决完，用手指擦着嘴角的碎屑时，一条大毛巾被递到他面前。

他说了声谢谢并接过，胡子拉碴的收银员先生就进了厨房，端了杯热水出来递给他。堂本刚披着毛巾接过杯子，小口小口地好不容易把水喝到见底，收银员先生又贴心地拿走杯子，给他一把伞。

“伞就不用还了。”收银员先生翻出了手柄，坐在电视前，似乎不再准备移动了，“如果还要喝热水的话厨房里有，毛巾就搭在餐桌上就好。”

堂本刚每项都乖乖照做，拿着伞转动门把时他顿了顿，还是提高了音量向已经沉浸在游戏中的人道谢：“谢谢你的毛巾和伞。我叫堂本刚。”

回复伴着游戏的击打声传进了他耳朵里：“啊，不用。堂本光一。”

堂本光一觉得今天真的很神奇。

先是一直聊天的Cheriさん好像怪怪的；然后是下楼买可乐时收银小哥临时尿急被拜托顶一会班，却没想到刚好会有客人来，而自己对收银是一窍不通；再是不知道为什么看多那位湿淋淋的客人两眼，竟然产生了让他来自己家擦擦头发喝杯热水的冲动。

他将餐桌上被仔细折好的毛巾和玻璃杯都归位放好，食指和拇指捻了捻，放在鼻下。

阻隔剂的味道。

威士忌的味道，还有一点薄荷味。

啊，好想pan啊。


	2. Chapter 2

“知道了知道了，这就出门。”堂本刚微微偏头，手机夹在脸颊和肩头之间，保持着别扭的姿势看着全身镜系领带。

“好好好，拜拜。”太久没有穿这么正式，今天这一套衣服还是找了半天才找出来的休闲西装。

他把领带揉成一团，和已经退出通话界面的手机一起扔到床上。本来也想把自己也给扔上去，一想到好不容易熨好的西装又要皱掉，还是作罢。

他还没有打开姐姐发来的邮件，一直以工作忙为由来逃避，也不知是要逃避结婚对象还是要逃避结婚。因此他对结婚对象是胖是瘦是高是矮仍一无所知，不过知道与否也没有太大的关系，毕竟他并没有选择的权利。

他从淡蓝色的床单上捞起手机，点着屏幕出了门。

【要去见结婚对象了><】

堂本刚准备进西餐厅门口时收到了回复。

【我也是。】

【诶？？？？Dinoさん也要结婚了吗？？？？】

虽然在这个社会上被父母早早缔结婚约的人占大多数，但是就堂本刚对Dino的认识，他觉得Dino应该是自由婚姻派，并且不会这么早结婚。

堂本刚向侍者询问了预定的位置在哪里，跟在侍者身后，随他伸出的手望去时只看见一个栗色的脑袋背对着他，所以看不见脸。

他快步走过去，已经没有空去理口袋里震动了一下的手机。

“你好，初次见面，堂本刚。”

正低着头研究菜单的栗色脑袋抬起来，脸上带着浅浅的微笑：“不是初次哦。”

今天的薄荷味比较浓，堂本光一把菜单的角捏得紧了些。

“收银员先生？！”发觉自己说出来之后堂本刚赶紧捂住嘴，羞耻得耳朵都开始发烫。

“那天只是恰巧而已，我可不是收银员哦。”堂本光一把菜单调转，推到堂本刚面前，“你要吃些什么，刚先生？”

堂本刚揪着发尾，一副专心看菜单的样子，实际上脑子里一团乱。他万万没想到，现在有些后悔为什么不看邮件了，有个心理准备也好啊。

纠结许久点好了餐，侍者离开前堂本光一追加了一份蛋糕。

收银员先生不像是爱吃甜的啊。这样想着的时候得到了解释：“那天你不是吃了蛋糕吗？”

点好餐堂本刚才抬起头来，发现了堂本光一的一点点小变化。胡子刮了、好好打理了头发，领带似乎系得很紧，高挺的鼻梁在餐厅昏黄的灯光下落出一片阴影，还是很帅。

也许和收、光一先生结婚并不算是一件坏事，起码堂本光一比他想象中的结婚对象要好多了。

吃饭时也并不是一言不发，相反的才第二次见面的人或许是职业原因，竟意外地聊得到一起。

饭后两个人顺理成章地一起吹着夜风散步，话题已经不止限于音乐，延展到了婚后生活，关于习惯装修宠物等一切一切，似乎他们并不是今天第二次见，而是早有结婚计划的热恋情侣。

“这里就可以了。晚安，光一先生。”堂本刚立定在公寓大门前，双手摆在身前，绞着自己的手指，指甲相刮发出奇怪的声音。

“刚先生。”堂本光一向前走了一步，半包住那两只还缠在一块的手，轻轻地在他额头上印下一个吻，“晚安。”

堂本刚红着脸回到家，额头上冰凉又柔软的触感还分外明显。

【是要结婚了，对方很可爱。】

【感觉Dinoさん散发着幸福的味道啊✧*｡】

【你也是。】

***

堂本刚在两个月前搬到了堂本光一家，他的细碎东西实在太多，两个大男人来来回回搬了几趟，客厅里全是大大小小的纸箱。

“呼——”最后一趟搬运也结束了，堂本刚和堂本光一一放下手中的箱子就瘫在地上，肌肤贴着木地板总算凉爽了不少，衣服被汗浸湿了黏在身上也不想去管了。

那天吃饭他们交换了邮箱，发邮件的频率不高，一块吃饭逛街的频率倒挺高。

和这位先生逛街实在是又痛苦又快乐，堂本刚侧过头去看堂本光一，对方正闭着眼张开了手臂躺着，大口大口地喘着气。堂本刚逛街总爱买各种各种新出的甜品，边吃边逛，堂本光一倒是不会制止，甚至会主动买给他，可是他不嗜甜，甜食基本上全进了堂本刚肚子，以往至少还有好友帮忙吃吃。

胖了都是你害的。堂本刚轻轻哼一声，伸出一只手指戳戳旁边人硬邦邦的手臂。

“光一先生。”

“……刚先生。”

“该洗澡了。”

“你先去。”

“你先。”

“那你做饭。”

“不要。”

“外卖？”

“吃什么？”

“嗯……”

堂本刚久久得不到回应，眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，旁边的人已经睡着了，栗色的发丝被汗黏在了脸颊上，随着他的呼吸一上一下地起伏。

堂本刚凑近了些，把它拨开，也闭上了眼。

堂本刚是在沙发上醒来的，在他身上的毯子一直盖到他的脖子，颈下还被垫了枕头。

“你醒了啊，刚先生。”穿着灰色浴袍的堂本光一端着两碗面走过来，他把面碗放到茶几上，在堂本刚前面盘腿坐下。

面条的香气飘进堂本刚鼻腔，他借着手臂的力起了身，把下巴搁在堂本光一肩上，还湿哒哒的头发蹭上他的脸颊，留下一条水痕。他盯着堂本光一略微有些长的头发，白皙的后颈就藏在发丝间隙，堂本刚的鼻尖点上去，全是清香的柠檬味。这个味道和自己的威士忌融合在一块会是什么味道呢？

“光一先生”

“啊——”

堂本光一把面条上的香肠夹了起来，递到堂本刚嘴边，被小小地咬了一口。

堂本刚嘴里嚼着香肠，下巴在堂本光一肩上一动一动，浴袍被蹭得滑开，露出一小块白皙的肌肤。

堂本刚洗完澡，在洗脸台前用浴巾擦着头发，他的洗漱用品和堂本光一的摆在一块，放得满满当当，杯子贴着放，牙刷背靠着。

他对着镜子用毛巾把发梢的水滴吸去，看着镜子发起了呆，直到布满镜子的雾气全消去时他才关了灯走出浴室。

该去主卧，还是客卧？

其实不必思考，除主卧以外所有的房间都关着门，只有主卧开着门。

他走进去的时候堂本光一已经躺在床上靠着靠枕，旁边摆着另一个枕头，那是他的位置。堂本光一手里捧着赛车杂志，抬头看了他一眼就又低下头去：“刚先生，你洗澡也太慢了吧。”

“洗澡当然要慢慢洗啊光一先生。”堂本刚掀开被子上了床，陷在松软的被子里，滑动着手机屏幕看编辑部的同事聊天。

他看到一半就眼皮就慢慢垂了下来，肩膀也斜向一边，倚在堂本光一肩上。

堂本光一把他的手指一个个掰开，途中还仔细观察了指甲上各式各样的花纹，才把他的手机放到床头柜上。

他熄了灯，嘴唇贴上堂本刚的额头。

“晚安，刚先生。”

***

两周前递了婚姻届，拉着堂本光一去街边拍了大头贴，又去吃了烤肉，喝了超级多啤酒，回家路上一直挽着堂本光一的手臂贴着他的脸喊奥さん。

偏偏第二天醉酒醒来这些记忆都还在，让他上班连便当都忘了拿，中午只好吃便利店的饭团。

和堂本光一的婚姻生活很和谐，性生活也和谐。

结婚前不是没有谈过恋爱，也不是没有做过爱，但是和堂本光一的契合度似乎特别高，花样玩的不是特别多，却也很满足。成结的感觉也是从来没有体验过的，非常痛，痛感过了之后快感一波一波地涌上来，分泌出来的液体把两个人连接的地方弄得一塌糊涂。清理的时候堂本光一从身后抱住他，一下又一下地亲吻他后颈的齿痕。

柠檬味的威士忌味道特别辣，很容易让两个人都喝醉。

“前辈！”分发下午茶点心的中村怎么也不会想到她的前辈正在回忆美满的新婚生活，端着点心盒子的手都快要断了。

“啊啊啊好！”堂本刚这才回过神来，挑了一块软曲奇，“谢谢。”

他把曲奇放进口中，无名指戒指上的钻石刚好把窗外的光线折射到中村眼里。

“前辈你结婚了吗！什么时候的事！”小姑娘嗓门太大，几乎整个编辑部都围了过来，一副等着听八卦的样子。

“上两周而已。”堂本刚腼腆地笑了笑，把手交叠起来，藏起了戒指。

“刚君是常喷阻隔剂的类型啊，怪不得我们发现不了。”

“结了婚的Omega还喷什么阻隔剂啊，自家Alpha见不得人吗。”

“应该很快会怀孕请带薪假回家了吧。”

堂本刚敛了笑容，把无名指上的戒指往里推了推。

***

堂本光一是隐藏音乐人，也是音乐大学的教授，虽然很少去上课。结婚之后他基本就没去过除了超市以外的其他地方，每天在家打游戏、做饭，偶尔窝进音乐室里，过得很轻松。

让堂本刚觉得与婚前印象偏差得有点大的是堂本光一意外的是个手机儿童。

每天下班回家看到他都捧着手机，坐在一块看电视的时候曾瞄过一眼，发现经常停在Line的界面上，而且聊天对象是同一个人。

堂本刚捏着无名指上的圆环，把视线收回来，用力地咬下作为消遣零食的薯片，咔嚓咔嚓的声音快要盖过综艺节目里的笑声。

结了婚也不配拥有Line吗，堂本刚想起邮箱里那屈指可数的来自“光一”的邮件。毕竟也不是自己选择的伴侣，因契约而结合，的确是比不上自由相遇相恋的情侣。

堂本刚努力想让自己释然，却发现意外地有些难以做到。

在结婚之前、在不知道结婚对象是堂本光一之前，他对婚姻生活没有抱太大期待。

所谓Omega的生活，一早就被框架框好，乖乖按照结婚生子，提高国家生育率才是正道。

是吗？

堂本刚一直不接受这种教育这种政策，所以他恋爱，他约炮，他干人，他要把所有禁止Omega做的事情做个遍。

到最后还是敌不过一纸婚约。

他最终在冰箱上贴了便利贴。

「光一先生，结了婚就请把之前的关系都处理好。」

然后拿上放在冰箱顶的便当盒出门上班。

本来今天没什么工作安排，打算提早回家和光一久违地一起逛街，从座位站起身来准备下班，就临时接到了新的采访。

估计不会去太久，只简单收拾了以前摆在办公室的衣服就上了电车。想给光一打个电话，信号却一个也没有，只能下车再打了。

离平常堂本刚下班的时间已经过去很久了，堂本光一在厨房和客厅之间踱来踱去，桌子上的饭菜早就凉了。

他左手拿着电话，那边传来的一直是冰冷的女声，发过去的十几封邮件也是石沉大海，每五分钟检查一次邮箱，都没有新邮件。右手把小小的正方形攥得皱了起来，背后的黏胶因他的手渗出的汗已经不再有效用，上面的钢笔字也微微洇开。

他走到阳台，天阴沉得厉害，灰蒙蒙的一片，压得人喘不过气来，雨却一直不下，他和堂本刚的衣服被风吹得四处飘摇，叠在了一块。


	3. Chapter 3

堂本刚下了电车才发现手机已经没电，走去酒店的步伐快了几分。不知道家里那位Alpha会不会焦急地等着他回来，为他失去联系而担心。

在酒店前台等待领取房卡的时候无意中看到好几对年轻的情侣互相调笑，一看就知道是自由恋爱那一派的。

堂本刚领了房卡，进了电梯，不大的空间里只有他一个人。他抬起手，看了眼无名指上的婚戒。电梯顶上灯光亮度太高，通过那颗小小的钻石折射进他的眼里，让他觉得眼睛有点痛。

他放下手，把一直拿在手上的手机和手一齐塞进裤袋里。

进了房间后堂本刚把手机插上充电线，却没有开机，手机屏幕显示着充电的图样。

他没带行李箱，只背了书包，里面有电脑和几件衣物。他从里面掏出了浴巾和睡衣进了浴室，关上门前向手机的方向看了一眼。

热水哗啦啦地自头顶流下，微卷的刘海湿透了贴在脸颊上，堂本刚抹了把脸上的水，环视了浴室一周才发现自己没带洗浴用品。

“啧”的一声在狭小的浴室里显得尤其响亮，他把脸上的发丝往后拨，抿着唇挤了泵酒店提供的沐浴液。

胡乱在身上打着泡，比起平常的沐浴放松现在更像只是个清洗身体的任务。过于刺鼻的香精味道却没让他赶紧冲去泡沫，而是一直无意识地搓着自己的手臂。

堂本刚的唇仍然紧抿着，搓左手臂的时候他脑子里浮现的是堂本光一在家中焦急地拨打他电话却怎么也拨不通的场面；搓右手臂的时候想的则是堂本光一坐在长沙发上跷着腿，捧着界面是Line的手机。

洗头发的时候指尖碰到了在后颈的腺体，咬痕已经结了疤，摸上去并不平坦。他摸着，又想起他被堂本光一标记的那一天。

初次体会到的成结时的痛感与快感又涌上心头，性器已隐隐约约又有抬头之势。

又是一声响亮的“啧”，满是水珠的手将水温又调低了些，草草冲了冲身子就关上了水，堂本刚抓过浴巾围在腰间，湿漉漉的头发还在往下滴水。

他拔了手机的充电线，开了机拿在手上，再把落地窗的窗帘拉开了走到阳台。

一走出去就听到了雨水的声音。在他洗澡、发呆的时候，一直阴沉沉的天总算落下了雨点，一点一点越下越大。天黑透了，空气变得潮湿而又带有一丝凉意。

堂本刚的发尾蓄着一滴水，在这波雨下得更加大之前贴着他的脖子落下，沿着他的后背，隐入被松垮的浴巾围住的地方。

刚过开机画面就有来电提示，手机一直在堂本刚手里颤动。

「光一先生」

牙齿缓慢地碾过下唇，他把正在下滑的浴巾往上提了一把，接通了电话向床走去。

“刚？”连平常他们之间特意加上以彰显情趣的“先生”都被省略了，就算是隔着手机堂本刚也能感受到对方的着急。

是左手臂。

“是我。”堂本刚不等他继续问下去，就先开始了解释，“我快下班才接到采访，上电车时打算给你打电话但是没信号，下电车时手机又没电了。”

“这样啊。”对面传来的声音平静了许多。

一片沉默。

片刻后堂本光一的声音率先打破了沉默：“我没有。”

“嗯？”堂本刚坐在床边，小腿一晃一晃，他低着头看脚趾甲上涂的甲油，思考是不是该换个颜色，并没有反应过来堂本光一说的是什么。

“我没有不清不楚的关系。”

“嗯？”还是同一个音节，语气却变化了。“并不只是现实的哦，光一先生。”

这下轮到堂本光一不解了：“啊？”

“Line也算的哦光一先生。”

堂本光一同样坐在床边，沉默地捏着他刚刚收下来的他们两人衣服的一角。

又是沉默，堂本刚有点不爽，这算是默认吗。

他刚想开口，堂本光一的声音就传了过来：“确实没有。那只是杂志的编辑，意外地聊得来而已。我会保持距离。”

该信他吗？堂本刚向后一躺，柔软的床垫承受住他的重量。

“那信你了哦，光一先生。”堂本刚开了免提，空出手来转了转戒指，让钻石刚好处在无名指中间的位置。

“什么时候回来？”

“大概明天？”

“一个人吗？”

“是哦。光一先生，你想干嘛？”说到最后语气都刻意压低，仿佛下一秒就要干什么坏事。

的确是坏事。

堂本刚躺在酒店过分柔软的大床上，没有被擦干的头发把枕头洇湿了一片，围在腰间的浴巾早已成了摆设被揉成一团扔在一边。

他弓着腰，背部展现出漂亮的曲线，双腿交叠着，把湿成一片的地方藏了起来。

明明十分钟前还在生堂本光一的气，为什么现在就变成了这个样子呢？

一定是他的错。

从听到手机里传来的衣料摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音开始，刚刚刻意调低温度浇在身上的水就失去了效用，身体一点一点热起来，后穴自动自觉地流出充足的液体，像是在为什么而做准备。

堂本光一的声音透过手机传来，有那么一点不真切。过于低沉的喘息，偶尔自己的名字被喊出来，似乎压抑了很久，又夹带着摩擦的声音。

堂本刚侧着头看正处于免提状态的手机，指尖轻轻触上去，因为通话太久已经开始发烫。他收回手碰了碰自己的脸，也是一样的烫。

“刚。”被叫了，不是刚刚那种控制不住喊出来的声音。

他软软地“嗯”了声，不自觉地把腿夹得更紧，以免盈满的液体滴落到床单上。

“湿透了吧？”堂本光一的声音柔和了许多，带着点诱哄的味道，“摸一摸？”

“好。”强作镇定地回复了，摸向后面的手指却微微颤抖着，手指被不断分泌的液体沾湿了，试探性地伸入一个指节，很容易就被接纳了，高热的内部挤压着他的手指，于是又伸了一根进去。

“很热吧？”对面摩擦的声音又开始响起，“再伸一只手指，虽然也还是不够吧？”

堂本刚哼哼着加了一根手指，尽管只有他一个人，还是用另一只手捂住了越来越热的脸，连带着把一部分呼吸也隔绝在了手掌里。自己的手指在体内的感觉太过明显，从前自慰的时候用手指的次数不多，现在竟意外地很有感觉。

即便和堂本光一仅仅只是靠着手机联系在一起，他却能想象出那张帅气的脸蹙着眉抚慰着自己下身的样子，手指感受到了更多的液体渗出来，稍微搅了搅，摸上了自己最有感觉的地方，无法控制的呻吟声透过指缝传了出去，传到堂本光一耳朵里。

“现在摸摸前面吧？”那边顿了顿才再传来声音，喘息声愈发粗重，“想尝尝威士忌的味道。”

我还用你教。堂本刚用空出来的手拨了拨被汗液黏在脸上的头发，往下握住了早已硬起来的性器，顶端的前列腺液沾了他一手。Omega情动释放出来的信息素充满了整个房间，威士忌的味道包裹住蜷在床上的堂本刚。Alpha不在身边，他现在既要管前面又要管后面，已经无暇去理堂本光一在说什么，也控制不住自己的声音，呻吟一声高过一声，听得堂本光一不由得加快了手的速度。

堂本刚先高潮了，他瘫在床上，拔出手指悬在空中，看着透明的液体自指尖淌下来，滴到床上。他竖起了耳朵，专心地分辨传来的声音，推测堂本光一大概还有多久射精。

就现在了。他抓过手机，嘴唇贴着话筒。

“啵”

堂本光一看着手上白色的液体，舔舔嘴唇无声地笑了。

“刚先生晚安，我明天去接你。”

玄关里挂着日历，堂本光一穿鞋子时盯着上面的数字，拿过放在鞋柜上的笔，在某个日期上圈了个圈。

堂本刚一下电车就看见了堂本光一——黑色渔夫帽挡住了大半张脸，左肩还背着个大包。

他走过去，自动自觉地挽上堂本光一右臂，标准新婚夫夫的亲密姿势，仿佛之前什么也没有发生过。

堂本光一摘了帽子拿在手上，和他一起走向停车场。堂本刚的手摸上他被压得软趴趴的发丝，回答了堂本光一关于他出差的问题，好奇地指指在左边的包包。

“啊！差点忘了和你说。之前不是说我有养狗吗，被妈妈接走了，我刚刚才接回来。”他拉开链子，吉娃娃的头立马冒了出来。堂本光一低下头去亲昵地蹭蹭它的鼻尖：“panちゃん快看，是另一个爸爸哦。”

panちゃん？抓着堂本光一的手臂紧了紧。

长毛吉娃娃好奇地看了过来，堂本光一干脆把包交给堂本刚，让他们坐在后排好好培养感情。

堂本刚把链子拉得更开了，看见了包里放的章鱼玩偶。pan有了足够的空间活动，前腿搭到他的手臂上，好奇地东嗅西嗅。

“panちゃん？”

Pan听到了他的呼唤抬起头来，眼睛一眨一眨。

“panちゃん。”堂本刚又喊了声，学着堂本光一的样子低下头去蹭了蹭它的鼻尖。他由着pan趴在他的手臂上，用另一只手把手机掏了出来，点开了和Dino的聊天界面。

趴在他手臂上耳朵一抖一抖的这只吉娃娃和照片里的长得一模一样，名字也一样，玩偶也一样。

堂本刚咬住下唇，低头看着睡着而显得更加乖巧的pan。他抓着包包的手无意识地用力，指节都泛白了。

吃了自己的醋。

心里懊悔得不得了，为什么不和光一好好聊聊，非要搞得之前气氛那么僵，到头来还发现吃的是自己的醋。

啧。不敢发出声音引起堂本光一的注意，他只敢在心里悄悄砸了咂舌。

不过，光一是Dino啊。

他想起在堂本光一送他回家那天，在公寓门前收到的信息。

【是要结婚了，对方很可爱。】

还有那个落在额头的吻的触感。

红灯了，堂本光一透过后视镜瞅见堂本刚发红的耳尖，伸手把空调调低了些。

“刚先生你要是热就说嘛。”

绝对、绝对不能让光一知道这件事。

好渴。

堂本刚摸向手边的杯子，拿来一看里面却一滴水都没有了。

好渴，渴到觉得嗓子已经开始冒烟，不停地伸出舌头舔过干燥的嘴唇，却无济于事，反而更加渴了。

停下敲键盘的手用手背贴上了自己的脸，在温度稍低的空调房里烫得可怕。感觉到后穴开始流出液体，他改变了坐姿，叠起了腿。

发情了。

堂本刚皱着眉拉开抽屉，里面还有一板结婚前吃剩的抑制剂。他掰下两粒，拿起杯子走向茶水间。

只是摁着出水键手指都觉得有些使不上劲，把额头靠在饮水机上，稍微眯了一下眼睛，旁边的同事就关切地过来询问：“刚君脸这么红，发烧了吗？好好照顾自己啊，都是结了婚的人了。”

都结婚了。

手心出的汗把药片稍稍溶解了一点，白色的药片贴在他的手上，他把装好的水一饮而尽，又接了一杯。

他看了看手心，噙了口水，把抑制剂扔到了垃圾桶，回了座位。

好不容易到了下班时间，今天的电车格外地拥挤，各式各样的味道混杂在一起，堂本刚不适地缩在角落里捂着口鼻，液体已经满溢出来，滴在他的内裤上。

所幸今天喷了足够分量的阻隔剂，角落里这个香甜的已婚Omega的味道没有被任何一个人闻到。

总算到了站，堂本刚抹了把额头上的汗，愈发渴了。这段离家距离不长的路他走得像是在沙漠中慢慢摸索，太阳炙烤着他，衣服已经湿透了贴在背上，嘴唇微微张开以获得更多的空气，但还是找不到水源。

也许下一秒就要干涸在这了吧，出电梯的时候他想。

围着小熊围裙的堂本光一本来正削着土豆，突然回了头。浓烈的威士忌味道隔着一道墙都透了过来，薄荷味淡了些，混着一丝属于他的柠檬味。

他皱起了眉。

下一秒堂本刚就打开了门，他的Omega面色潮红，倚在门上，好像待会就要软成一滩水化在地上。

亏这时候他还能笑出来，鼻尖上的一大颗汗珠滴到地毯上。

“光一先生，我回来了。”

他还是渴。

微带一点酸的清香柠檬味一瞬间涌了上来包裹住他。他在沙漠里找到了一方绿洲，捧起水大口大口地喝，干燥的嘴唇已得到润泽，却还是渴。

不是喉咙传来的渴，是更深处。

“光一先生，我好渴。”


	4. Chapter 4

堂本光一向前走了一步。

看上去摇摇欲坠的堂本刚稍微前倾，手一伸环住他的脖子，平常亮晶晶的眼睛现在盈满了水雾，焦点落在堂本光一略显干燥的嘴唇上。

“Chu”

堂本刚的唇印了上去。堂本光一的嘴唇比他要稍微凉一些，他探出舌尖舔了一圈，准备长驱直入却发现这个人还紧闭着嘴巴。

堂本刚的手下滑摸到他腰后的衣摆，使劲扯了好几下，抬起头望向堂本光一。堂本光一也低头看着他，刘海有些长了，稍稍遮住眼睛，堂本刚保持着搂住他脖子的姿势反手拨开了，又再次舔了一圈。

这次堂本光一张了嘴，堂本刚的舌头一进去就被缠住了，主导权一下子就到了堂本光一手上。柠檬的味道顺着舌尖传递了过来，和威士忌恰到好处的融合在一起，堂本刚脸颊的热度不但没有下降反而升高了。

他好不容易才逃开堂本光一的吻，嘴唇变得亮晶晶的，伏在堂本光一身上喘着气。他的腰弯得低了点，手圈住堂本光一的腰，侧脸正好贴在围裙上的小熊上。

胸肌好软。正当他搂紧了蹭的时候，突然双脚离地，被拦腰抱起。

“喂！”既不是公主抱，也不是扛到肩上，只是单纯的圈起了他的腰。堂本刚鼻尖刚好到他肩膀，原本抱住堂本光一的手爬了上去紧紧攀住他的肩膀，一双圆滚滚的眼睛眼看着离卧室的距离一点点缩短。

并不像小说里面写的那样，堂本光一并没有把他扔到床上，而是小心翼翼地安置他到床中间。他乖乖地坐在床上，揉皱了早上堂本光一铺好的被子，一副认真的样子看着还穿着围裙的堂本光一。

“小熊光一先生。”

堂本光一背后解着围裙的手听到他的话顿了顿，再继续动作，把印着小熊的围裙扔到地上。堂本刚不知何时挪了过来，正坐在床沿，左侧的卷发已经完全被不断渗出的汗水浸湿了，软趴趴地贴在脸上，只有发尾还留着一点弧度。

他再次搂上堂本光一，脸贴在他的大腿上面，大口大口地呼吸着，Alpha的信息素对发情有很好的缓解作用，但终究是治根不治本。

堂本光一把上身仅剩的T恤也脱了，低下身来摸上堂本刚的脸，捧着他的脸又亲了上去。这个吻比在客厅的吻更加深入也更加漫长，亲到一半两个人已经倒在了床上，空气中酸酸的柠檬香气和清新的薄荷味混在一起，掺入了一丝辛辣的威士忌。

堂本光一在中途悄悄睁了眼。堂本刚是接吻绝对会全程闭紧双眼的类型，他看见他长长的睫毛在自己舌头扫过他齿列时一颤一颤，把他顺着脸颊流到下巴的汗滴擦去，感受到搭在自己背后的手指甲微微刺进了皮肤。

上面涂的是黑色吧。

他放开了堂本刚，发情带来的持续高热已让他昏昏沉沉，只能无力地靠着堂本光一，嘴里还呢喃着“小熊”。堂本光一没忍住笑了出来，手摸上堂本刚的裤腰，探进去早已是湿漉漉的一片。他把裤子连带着内裤一起脱下来，把它们扔到床下和小熊围裙作伴。

他才伸进去一个指节，高温的内壁已经迫不及待地缠上来，润滑的液体流了他一手，甚至把床单都洇湿了一小片。堂本光一不再刻意抑制信息素的释放，更浓郁的酸甜气味缓解了堂本刚的渴，他舔了舔嘴唇，捏了捏堂本光一手肘，贴上他的耳朵。

“小熊先生，快一点。”

“渴。”

单单一个字，从他的嘴里出来却像被赋予了魔法。堂本光一微凉的嘴唇印在他肩上的黑痣，又伸入了一指，细致地把内壁每一寸都按了一遍，处于发情期中的Omega敏感得不行，指甲在他背后留下好几条红痕。

还不进来。堂本刚被高热与瘙痒同时折磨着，搞不清堂本光一到底在磨蹭些什么，刚刚想再说些什么激激他就被扶了起来坐在他腿上。

好近。结婚以来似乎这么近的对视并不多，堂本刚脸颊有点发烫，忍不住撇开了眼。堂本光一的手指触上他的臀尖，他识相地稍稍抬起臀部，脸刚好撞上堂本光一的鼻梁。他感受到Alpha性器的粗大和热度，被堂本光一扶着，刚进去了半个头部。

他稍稍侧过脸，对准了角度又亲上了堂本光一，然而只是浅浅地含住他的下唇。Alpha的性器彻底进去了，他重新坐回堂本光一腿上，沿着他带有些许胡渣的下巴落下一个又一个的吻。

堂本光一扣住他的腰，凭着腰力一下下地向上顶，每下都碾过敏感点，堂本刚的呻吟声一声比一声高，挂在他背后的手已经从后颈划到了后腰。

发情中的Omega内部紧紧箍住他，性器硬得发涨，却又不能输于Alpha的自尊，只能逐渐加快抽插的速度，力度也越来越大，囊袋拍打在臀部的声音和堂本刚口中的声音合在一起，当然还要加上他压抑在唇间的低喘。

堂本刚却不满意他一直咬着牙，手指缠在了一起，蹭着鼻尖又碰上了堂本光一的嘴唇，舌头撬开他紧闭的牙关随即又退出，被顶得说的话拼凑不成完整的句子，但还是能听出其中的警告意味。虽然在这种情景下，更像是调情。

“不许！”

顺从Omega的堂本光一很听话，之后的性爱堂本刚埋在他颈窝里，耳边充斥着他低沉又粗重的喘息，酥酥麻麻的感觉从耳朵尖一直传到大脑，和后穴传来的快感叠加起来，他没忍住又在堂本光一背上划了一道。抵在堂本光一小腹上的性器愈发的硬，前端不断流出更多液体，后穴也不自觉地缩紧，整个人都泛着淡淡的粉色。

想整个吞下去。想咬都不咬整个吞下去。

堂本光一以嘴唇在他鼻尖点了点，顶得更深了，进入到最深处时头部抵在生殖腔的入口，却怎么也不进去。堂本刚埋在他怀里，脸颊一片潮红，用手指在他背后作画，高高翘起的三角嘴昭示着不满，也不知是不满堂本光一不怕痒，还是他不进去。

“可以吗？”堂本光一总算问了出来，刘海的发尾还滴着汗，落到了脸上。堂本刚抬起头亲去了汗滴，在背后以手背抚过刚刚情动时留下的抓痕，又埋进了他颈窝，只露出个发顶，传出来的声音闷闷的。

“快进来啦！”

害羞了。堂本光一也不说穿，搂紧了他的腰，衔着他发红的耳尖，缓慢地顶入了生殖腔。

只有标记时的那一次体验，这里的使用还是太少，进入也尤显艰难，堂本光一才进去了一半，堂本刚已经又出了一头汗。他亲上堂本刚的侧脸，释放了更浓郁的信息素裹住自己的Omega想让人放松。

威士忌的味道已经让堂本刚有点醉醺醺的，又闻到熟悉的柠檬香味，他张嘴咬住堂本光一的锁骨，清清楚楚地感受到粗大的性器是如何进入自己内腔的。

刚一完全进去就立刻成了结，精液一股股地射出来，被结堵住彻底地留在了Omega体内。堂本光一趁结慢慢消退的时间抓过堂本刚搭在他肩上的手，沿着指尖一直亲到手背，在戒指上停留的时间尤其长。

堂本刚还没见过他这么肉麻的样子，撑着床叠上了堂本光一的手，同被戒指圈住的手指上下叠在一起。

堂本刚再睁开眼时身下的床单都换了个颜色，浅蓝色的格子取代了纯黑色，他翻了个身，脸颊在棉布上蹭了蹭。

空气里情事的气味还未完全消散，威士忌的味道和柠檬的酸胶着在一起，堂本刚的脚踢开了被子，身体才被擦干净不久，情潮却再一次涌来，刚刚被使用过的后穴里流出的液体又沾湿了新床单。

堂本光一端着散发热气的碗走了进来。他先将碗放在床头柜，再去把窗帘拉上，遮挡住洒入卧室的傍晚余晖。

堂本刚闻到带着一点腥的鲜味，从床上坐起来探头看去碗里，是海鲜粥。堂本光一坐在床边背对着他，背后的肌肉紧实又不过分，上面胡乱布着长短不一的红痕，一看就知道出自谁手。

染着黑色的手指摸了上去，一条条摸过略微凸起的抓痕，脸贴在堂本光一搅拌着粥的手臂上：“疼吗？”

“不疼。”堂本光一把碗递到他面前，舀了一勺粥放到他嘴边，“啊——”

堂本刚含住勺子卷走了粥，几种海鲜的甜味都融进了米粒里，但还是盖不住营养剂的味道。他吞了粥，摸上堂本光一因汗湿而黏在后颈的发尾：“营养剂好难吃。”

堂本光一自己也尝了口，发觉营养剂的确给多了点，但还是再舀了一勺递到堂本刚嘴边。他清晰地感觉到堂本刚贴在他后背的手臂越来越热，空气中弥漫的薄荷味也越来越浓，再不补充能量，下一次吃上东西可就不知道是什么时候了。

堂本刚叼住嘴里的勺子，鼓起腮帮子拍开他的手，示意要自己来。他咬着虾仁，无意中扫过堂本光一的胸口。

胸肌，很好。锁骨上明显的痕迹，很好。

“光一先生。”

“嗯？”堂本光一一转过头来就被喂了一口粥。

用嘴喂的。

***

请了大约一周的假，堂本刚重新上班的第一天就下起了雨。

撑着下巴，把奶茶的吸管咬得扁扁的，临窗的堂本刚看着玻璃上布着的大小不一的雨滴，心情很复杂。

早上穿鞋子的时候，站在玄关的光一手里还拿着面包在涂果酱，眼睛却看着他：“今天的降水概率是75%。”

因此也乖乖听话带上了伞，但是刚刚对面的小姑娘因为赶不上和男朋友的约会急得吊在耳朵上的大耳坠一直晃，晃得堂本刚头晕，一伸手就把伞给了她。

等雨小一点再出去。堂本刚向后摸到帽子戴起来，大半张脸都藏进了帽子的阴影里。幸亏今天穿的衣服有帽子。

站在公司门口看着雨点一滴滴落下，一批又一批行人经过他，伸出手确认雨的确不大了才迈步出去，谁知道走出去没几步路雨就又大了起来。

风也很大，呼呼刮着，卷起正在坠落的雨，打在堂本刚脸上。他攥着衣服的手紧了紧，用大衣包紧了自己。鞋子踩到了地上的水洼，泥水溅到他的小腿上，干掉变得很难受。

他站在路口等着红绿灯的数字慢慢跳动，手指绞着帽子边缘，只想过完这条马路就赶紧找家咖啡店进去躲雨，再也不要做冒雨回家这种风险这么大的事情了。

红色的数字慢慢减小，到了十的时候他头上突然被一片阴影笼罩。略带疑惑地往后一看，本应在家里听着雨声打游戏或者写歌的堂本光一站在他身后，握着长柄伞的握手，身上少见的没有穿运动服，是和那天第二次做的时候的床单样式很像的格子衫。

帽子还是渔夫帽。

堂本刚跨了一步换了个边，食指圈住堂本光一的小指：“光一先生怎么来了？”

“毕竟降雨概率这么高，刚先生身上又总是发生奇奇怪怪的事情，不是很放心啊，刚刚沿着这条街找你都找了好久。”

足够大的黑色伞面把两个人在滴滴答答的雨天里藏了起来，外人看过去只能看见同样频率迈开的牛仔裤和阔腿裤。

***

堂本刚睁眼的时候迷糊地想自己到底是什么时候睡着的，怎么又是在床上醒来的。他手一抬准备掀开被子坐起来，夹在腋下的体温计随之掉到了床上。


	5. Chapter 5

堂本光一用两指捏住躺在床单上的体温计，拿起来眯起眼睛对着日光灯看。

“刚先生发烧了。”

堂本刚只觉得浑身都热，从脚尖到头顶像被灼烧一样发烫，裹在被子里出了一身黏腻的汗。他踢开被子，揉着睡得乱糟糟的头发想坐起来，伸手去够堂本光一手上的体温计。

堂本光一向后退了一步，刚好躲开了他的手。他把堂本刚踢开的被子又往上掖了掖，把人密密实实地包起来，坐在床边替他拨开黏在脸颊上凌乱的发丝。

“才刚开始上班第一天啊。大概是因为淋雨吧？”堂本光一把装有温水的玻璃杯递到堂本刚面前，心里有些懊悔为什么不早些出门。

那样也许堂本刚就不会冒雨跑出来了。

堂本刚没有伸手去接，而是就着堂本光一的手把嘴唇贴上了凉凉的玻璃，小口地嘬饮。杯中的水见底了还是觉得嘴干，从被子里伸出一根手指曲起敲敲杯壁，发出清脆的声音。

堂本光一起身给他再接了一杯水。杯沿自觉碰在因高温而干燥的嘴唇上，堂本刚把两只手都伸出来，握住堂本光一的手，咕咚咕咚把第二杯水也喝了个干净，却还是没有放开堂本光一的手。

他因发热而红扑扑的脸颊贴在堂本光一的手上，眼睛湿润润的看着堂本光一，带上鼻音的声音比平日要更加软糯：“光一先生，我想吃布丁。”

堂本光一把手抽出来放好杯子，手背贴上去擦去了堂本刚额头上刚冒出来的几颗汗珠。

“那我去买。”

堂本光一提着便利店和药店的袋子推开门，堂本刚正酣睡中，小小的三角嘴微微张开着。

他觉得不对劲，走近了把手搭上他的额头。更烫了。怪不得要张嘴呼吸。

他俯下身来贴在堂本刚耳边，声音低得很：“刚先生，起床。我们去医院。”

高烧和睡眠两者都让堂本刚变得迷迷糊糊的，他被堂本光一扶起来，随即无力地靠在他身上。滚烫的呼吸打在堂本光一颈上，让他觉得事情更加不妙。

“布丁——”

堂本光一抬起他的手替他穿进袖子里，又一个一个扣好扣子，下床时还是遇到了困难。堂本刚整个人挂在他身上不肯放手，脸颊贴在他的背上，嘴里还一直念着布丁。

他干脆把堂本刚背了起来，把便利店的袋子挂在他垂在自己胸前的手指上。他长长的发尾搔得堂本刚侧过脸去打了个喷嚏。

从冰柜里拿出来的布丁温度让塑料袋布上一层水珠，这会沿着堂本光一的步伐一路滴在地板上。

***

堂本光一站在堂本刚左侧，而他右边的人正坐在椅子上，低头吃着已经恢复常温的布丁。

“有孕发烧是很严重的！做Alpha做到这份上也太不应该了，应该更细致地照顾你的Omega。现在才两个月，稳定期前不能做爱，过后也要有适当的性生活。其他注意事项病历上都写着，孕期手册也要认真看。”

堂本光一一直低着头，听着医生的话一下下点头迎合，手里捏着堂本刚的病历和检查通知。

直到走出诊室，他还是没有要当爸爸的真实感觉，走起路来比旁边的病人还要飘忽。

他陪堂本刚打吊针，握着他没有戳针的另一只手，刚好是右手。堂本光一低着头，手指摩挲着无名指上的小小圆环。

堂本刚起初看了一会药水是怎样一滴滴滴下，沿着管子流进他的身体。才看了几分钟困意就像潮水一般涌来，让他靠在椅子上闭上了双眼。

睁开眼睛时摆在身旁的小筐已经一瓶药水都没有了。堂本光一仍握着他的手，大腿上摊着孕期手册，托着腮看得认真。

察觉到握住的手在动，堂本光一连忙转过头去：“你醒啦。”他抬起头，又低头看了看表：“还有五分钟就可以走了。饿吗，要吃些什么？”

堂本刚动了动左手，把吊瓶拉得近了些，好让他能凑到堂本光一面前。他刚想把嘴唇印上去，在快要碰到堂本光一鼻尖时顿了顿，用手捂住他的嘴巴，吻落在手背上。

“光一papa。”

***

【要有宝宝了！】

【恭喜！我家那位也刚验出怀孕了w】

惊讶于消息末尾附带的“w”，堂本刚还是继续在手机上敲下下一条消息。

【总感觉Dinoさん是更喜欢女儿的类型呢】

【其实无所谓，不过大概无论男女都会更加黏我家那位】

【Dinoさん该不会吃孩子的醋吧】

【wwww】

他到底是什么时候学会这个“w”的呢，堂本刚咬着上唇想。

***

第二天退烧了就又照常上班，对堂本刚来说怀孕的影响暂时还不大，但那位Alpha似乎对此比较重视。

背上双肩包的堂本刚把套在背心外的针织衫上粘的头发摘掉，稍大了一码的鞋子走起来发出嗒嗒声。他嚼着嘴里差不多已经没有味道的口香糖，脸颊鼓起一块，想着今晚吃什么。

一推开公司大门热浪就涌了过来，用手背擦了擦汗，被蝉鸣吵得掏出了耳机戴上，手插进口袋里一转身就看见了熟悉的人影。午后的阳光斜射过来，金色的光芒刚好把一身黑色的人笼罩起来，在大街上特别显眼。

堂本刚踮起脚尖走过去，轻轻拍了拍他的背，不出意外，转过来的脸被帽子挡住了大半。

“光一先生——”

指尖被堂本光一带着薄茧的手指捏住，就保持着这个姿势一起走去了超市。

他们两人并排站着，一人一只手共同推着购物车。还差半个小时才到减价促销时间，大批的主妇还没涌进来，超市里人少得很。

有点像约会，堂本刚把手挪过了点，尾指搭到了堂本光一的手背上。

堂本光一低头看向手背，在雪糕柜前放慢了脚步，他回头看向堂本刚，对方的眼睛已经因各式各样的品种而亮晶晶的，双手都搭上了他的手。

“买什么好呢……”堂本刚嘟着嘴想，踱来踱去，时而弯下身拿起一盒雪糕看看。

针织衫因他的动作而顺着他的肩滑了下来，露出白皙的半边肩膀，上面的一点黑痣尤其明显。堂本刚最后还是选了一盒家庭装的香草雪糕，低头把它放进购物车里针织衫又往下滑了点。

堂本光一随手把它拉了上去，把黑色背心遮不住的区域都挡起来，随即指指肉类区：“今晚吃牛扒？”

***

堂本光一把沾着牛扒酱汁的碟子刷好擦干手坐到电视机前时，堂本刚早已端着刚买的雪糕吃了起来。

室内的空调温度刚刚好，穿着针织衫有点嫌热。因此针织衫被脱到一半，刚好露出圆润的肩膀和被紧身背心勾勒出来的肌肉线条。

他把腿缩到沙发上抱着，pan蜷着身子睡在他身旁，肚子随着呼吸一起一伏。

“怎么不转台？”堂本光一在洗碗之前把电视调到了之前录好的F1，他的确没想到堂本刚会看起来。

堂本刚咬着勺子只是摇摇头，没回答他。

堂本光一一坐下来就进入了状态，身体微微前倾，双手握在一起抵着下巴，表情和刚刚询问他的时候完全不同。

堂本刚又舀了口雪糕，坐在这里有那么一点想更接近自家Alpha的意思，但就现在的情况来看，他什么也看不懂，打扰隔壁这位全神贯注的人询问也还是免了吧。不过这种少有的神情，也算是另一种收获吧？

盒里的雪糕又少了一点。

广告时间。

这会堂本刚倒是看得津津有味起来，听广告曲的旋律，欣赏广告上模特的搭配，勺子一直含在嘴中忘了拿下来。

“嗯？”堂本刚的眼神里带着疑惑。

堂本光一的手握上了勺柄，慢条斯理地把勺子从他嘴里抽出来，挂着的液体不知道是雪糕融化了还是堂本刚的唾液。

“要Kiss吗？”反而是堂本刚先发出的邀请。

堂本光一的嘴唇贴了过来。香草的味道和冰凉的感觉顺着舌头传了过来，更深处是威士忌的味道。

勺子落到了地板上，哐当一声吓得pan站了起来。

后颈被反复抚摸，每一下都带有热度，像是要留下烙印。

唇舌搅动的声音啧啧作响，在堂本刚听来，比电视里传来的艺人声音还要大声。堂本光一勾着他的舌头，绕过他口腔中每一寸，雪糕的甜味和柠檬的酸融在了一块。

广告结束。

空气中全是柠檬和威士忌交缠在一起的味道。

“不可以哦，光一先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

堂本光一当然知道不可以。

他的手撑着沙发，借着力埋进了堂本刚怀里，鼻尖都是Omega淡淡的信息素的味道。堂本刚往下只能看见他柔软服帖的头发和小小的发旋，手里拿着的雪糕桶还夹在两个人中间，压得堂本刚被牛扒和小半桶雪糕填饱的肚子有一点不舒服。

他抽出一只手，轻轻按在那个小发旋上，一直往下摸到发尾，五指拢成一个圈，把贴在堂本光一脖子上的头发圈起来。

“乖啦光一先生。你看你都可以扎揪揪了耶。”

可以扎揪揪的光一先生松开堂本刚的腰，转而去抓那只在自己后颈摸来摸去的手，顺带把一直在中间的雪糕放到茶几上。

雪糕桶壁上挂的水珠全在刚刚被衣服吸走了，腹部的面料被洇得变深了一个色号。堂本刚干脆把衣服下摆撩了起来打个结，不让黏湿的布料贴着肚子。

衣服撩起露出小腹，外面套的针织衫又半挂在手臂上。堂本光一舔了舔嘴唇。

堂本刚的腹部还没有开始鼓起，但一想到在这之下已经有了个小生命，他就忍不住轻轻摸了摸肚子。

下一秒就被人抱了起来。这次堂本光一顾忌着他的肚子，一手托住他的腰，一手揽住大腿，不再像上次那样粗暴地圈住他的腰。

电视机里的F1赛车转了一圈又一圈。Pan站起身来摇了摇尾巴，一跃落到地板上，好奇地闻了闻躺在地板上的勺子。茶几上的雪糕已经完全融化，变成了乳白色的甜腻液体。

原本在夜晚里，在因为没有拉紧窗帘而泄入月光的房间里进行的悠长情事被无尽的亲吻所取代。床头的小台灯没人去关，散发出的橘黄光线透过灯罩变得更为柔和，在墙上打下两人相拥的影子。

“光一先生又睁眼了。”

听到这话的堂本光一连忙闭上眼睛。

堂本刚逮住他的舌尖，故意用力地吸吮一下才放开，搂着他脖子的手仍然圈着长长的发尾：“别问我是怎么知道的，你知道我没睁过眼睛。”

堂本光一改为舔舐他的齿列，在背后的手摸来了前面，慢条斯理地解开了堂本刚才打的结。皱巴巴的布料垂着，他把手伸了进去，覆在堂本刚的小腹上。

他松开堂本刚的唇舌，用视线借着月光描绘透着水光的三角形，低着嗓子开了口：“宝宝会不会知道我们在干什么呢？”

一个枕头打在他脸上，他猝不及防，顺势就倒在床上，趁便搂过堂本刚。堂本刚抓来刚刚那个枕头挡在两张脸之间：“你想什么呢大叔！”

堂本光一拨开枕头，黑暗里他籍着台灯的灯光隐约看见了堂本刚的耳朵变了色，于是他把他又搂得紧了些。

“你说宝宝是男孩子还是女孩子呢？”堂本刚侧过脸看他，藏在被子里的手也被堂本光一找出来握住。

“都好。”堂本光一的手指在空中划动，似乎把布着淡淡幽光的天花板当做了画布，在上面描绘孩子的脸庞。

堂本刚想起那天Dino的回复。如果女孩子就可以和爸爸一起扎揪揪了。

“那宝宝叫什么呢？”

“连性别都不知道就要取名，刚先生你也太着急了吧？”堂本光一把刚刚被扔到一边的枕头拉回来垫到脑后，“不如我们一人想一个字？”

***

怀孕四个月时堂本刚开始休假，工作改为在家里完成。由于两个人都尤其爱熬夜，每天晚上都成了督促早睡大会。

最终出现的情况一般有如下几种：两个人一齐趴在书桌上睡着；两个人一齐躺在床上睡着；一方早睡，一边走去卧室嘴上一边不停催促，等半夜醒来另一方已经趴在书桌上呼呼大睡了。

三种情况出现的几率大致是相等的，最后一种通常来说以桌为床的会是堂本刚。

早餐的分工也发生了变化。要是堂本刚起得早，堂本光一也不强迫他继续再睡的话，这一顿的早饭大多会出自堂本刚之手。如若堂本刚前一晚枕在书桌上，那么他醒来起身揉眼睛时披在肩上的毯子就会滑落，然后会闻到烤面包的香味。

***

这一天堂本光一少有的要去学校上课，堂本刚特地起了个大早。

堂本光一揉着长长了而翘得更厉害的头发，趿着拖鞋来到餐桌前坐下，好不容易睁开一直眯成缝的眼睛，入目的是一整桌比平常丰盛了不止一倍的早餐。

他端起手边的杯子，黑咖啡上还有拉花——“加油哦”。他面无表情地嘬了一口，奶泡粘在嘴唇上方，盖住新冒出来的胡渣。

“没睡醒吗光一先生。”刚刚被揉得乱七八糟的头发被人以五指仔细地梳顺了，堂本刚坐在他身旁，好笑地看着他唇上的双重胡子。

堂本光一用鼻子哼了一声，抓过夹着牛肉和黄瓜的三明治咬了一小口，用手指把嘴边的奶泡和面包屑都给抹了个干净，再慢条斯理地舔干净指尖，继续吃他的三明治。

仿佛柠檬味的信息素在刚刚那一瞬间顺着舌尖传递到指尖，接着飘荡到空中。但实际上除了摆在餐桌中央的插花散发出来的香味，什么味道也没有。

堂本光一解决完三明治又在Omega的逼迫下把青色的胡茬刮了个干净，脱掉睡衣往床上一甩，伸手摸到的不是他昨天随意翻出来的T恤牛仔裤，而是精心搭配好的一套完整的休闲西装。

好热。嘟囔着他还是乖乖穿上了。

站在电梯前等待数字跳动时堂本光一百无聊赖地撕起手上的倒刺，看到无名指上的戒指才领悟过来。

今天是结婚以来第一次回去上课。

他弯着眼睛走进空无一人的电梯里，对着镜子捋了把垂在眼前微微挡住眼睛的刘海，再拍拍被熨得平整的米色西装。

***

像是电视剧里演的那样，临走时交换了goodbye kiss，鼻梁差一点就要撞在一起。站在门口微笑着和堂本光一挥手，腰上还围着围裙。

大门关上的一瞬间，围裙被立刻扔到地上，赤裸的脚似乎是为了加快速度而踮了起来，只有脚掌和木地板接触。

Pan蜷在小窝里，耳朵软软地塌着，眼睛滚来滚去，跟随者那双快速移动的脚。

堂本刚跑到卧室抓过钥匙和钱包，披上针织衫，掏出裤袋里的手机。

80%的电量。OK。

Pan起了身，像堂本刚刚刚和堂本光一道别那样站在门口，汪了一声提醒这个新爸爸把鞋子的后跟踩了下去。

但是堂本刚已无暇去顾，他俯下身揉了揉pan的脑袋，哐当一声就关上了门。

焦急地按了好几下下行键，显示屏的数字都不见改变。堂本刚拿出手机，看了眼上面的时间，再扫过仍旧没有变动的数字。

鞋子没有穿好让他变得行动不便起来，踩着后跟一级并作两级，像小时候跳楼梯那样跑了下楼。

估计堂本光一应该在停车场，早上会塞车，去到大学还得准备，时间应该还算可以。堂本刚离车站还有几步路就放慢了步子，趿着已经被他当做人字拖的运动鞋慢慢挪到队伍的末端。

太阳才出来没多久，早晨的风夹着凉意，卷着一丝身后的果树的甜味。他把针织衫拢紧了，弯下腰把被踩了一路的鞋跟提上来。怀着孕跑步还是有点为难他，出了一额头的汗，还在不停地喘气。他抹了把汗，把手和手机一同揣在兜里，针织衫的下摆被拉得更长，手指摩挲着手机的角。

跟在高中生身后上了车，被挤到角落里也不忘关注时间，兜里的手快要把针织衫给揉成一团。

等待目标站前的红绿灯时被高中生让了座。高个子的女孩子扎了低马尾，指了指他藏在白色针织衫和黑色背心下微微隆起的小腹。

堂本刚捏着翘起的发尾回了她一个微笑：“我还有一个站啦。”

或许是他的笑容太过灿烂，女孩子红着脸低下了头。

已经到站的堂本刚踏着运动鞋跑了出去，自然是不会看见的。

堂本刚到教室的时候前排已经基本坐满，他把在刚刚的跑动中滑下的针织衫往上提了提，慢腾腾地向最后一排走去。

那一排只有一个染着粉色头发的女孩子，似乎是特别自来熟的性格，他一落座就凑了过来，眼睛亮得很。

“先生我从来没见过你耶，你是第一次来听老师的课吗？”

堂本刚歪头想了想点了点头，装作随意地开口询问：“你们老师每次课都这么多人来听的吗？”

女孩子把粉色的长发拨到胸前编起了辫子，仍不忘回答：“是啊，老师很受欢迎，一直都很多人的。何况今天是老师婚后第一次上课，大家都挺好奇老师有没有发生什么变化。不过我是喜欢坐最后啦。”

“这样啊……”堂本刚以手撑着脸，三角嘴微微嘟起来，“你这里编得不对哦。”

“诶诶诶是吗，先生你教教我吧！”小姑娘的眼睛实在是亮得让人难以拒绝。

堂本刚转过头替她处理好发尾的一小段，又被小姑娘拉着合了照。在闪着光亮的眼睛下答应了发到SNS上的请求时听到了前排传来的吸气声。

依然撑着脸，鼓起腮帮子看自己的Alpha双手撑在讲台上讲课。西装是自己熨的，袖口的袖扣是自己换上去的，无名指上的戒指是自己戴上去的，柔顺的直发是自己梳好的。

至于金边眼镜嘛……

堂本刚还没见过堂本光一鼻梁上架着除黑框眼镜以外的眼镜。他单单是坐在最后一排，都能感到那包着金边的镜片后的眼睛有多锐利。

上课的堂本光一是严肃的。床上的堂本光一偶尔也是严肃的。

堂本刚舔着嘴巴转了个角度，改为看旁边的小姑娘做笔记。

宣布下课后堂本光一径直向后排走来，粉色头发的女孩子还没反应过来，一脸茫然地攥着笔，看着刚刚和自己聊得欢快又替自己编辫子的帅气先生被老师抓住手腕带到外面去。

前排的同学连忙跑到后面把她团团围住，打听有关那位先生的事情。

我真的不知道啊。女孩子想挠头又不能弄乱辫子，笔尖的墨水在笔记本上洇开了一片。

***

@桃子❤❤❤：和今天上课时坐在旁边超帅气的先生的合照！是他指导我绑的辫子哦！怀孕了还这么帅气真的是少见><[合照.jpg]

@桃子❤❤❤：超帅气先生原来就是老师的结婚对象……………………[小山坡上两个人牵着手的背影.jpg][@Cheri点了赞]


	7. Chapter 7

堂本光一握住堂本刚的手腕走在前头，他步子跨得大了些，堂本刚本就走得慢，况且他今早才跑了一趟，孕中的Omega体力恢复还是没那么快的。

于是才走了没几步堂本光一就发现手指感受到的温度骤然消失了，被针织衫软绵绵的面料取代。他停下脚步回头，突然的停顿让低着头的堂本刚差点没撞上他的背。

开玩笑，那么结实的肌肉，撞上去也是很疼的好吧。

堂本光一回了头才发现自己握着针织衫的袖子，刚刚圈住的手腕已经缩到了里面，袖子被拉得长长的往下垂着，怕不是快要变形了。

堂本光一放慢了脚步直到和堂本刚并排着，手钻进棉线袖子里头拉出藏到深处的手，磨蹭着手背扣住了五指，干燥的手心又重新感受到了令人安心的温度。

两个人在偌大的校园里走得很慢，格子西装和背心短裤的搭配也许有点突兀，但紧握着的双手以及无名指上同样款式的戒指就显得很和谐。

走了一路堂本刚也没开口，没有问堂本光一突然拉他出来的缘由，也没有问他们这是要去哪里。虽然结婚的时间并不长，但相处产生的默契和标记契合的AO之间的感应还是很够看的。

就在刚刚上课前他一边给小姑娘编辫子，手指翻飞着跟她聊天，无意中就被介绍了校园里的著名游人参观景点。

堂本光一脚步停下时堂本刚抬头看，果真和女孩子描述的场景一模一样。小山坡上的樱花树实际没几棵，树梢上的花却开得灿烂，不同深浅的粉色交杂在一起，偶尔能望见几点白色缀在其中。要是吹起风来，这里大概就要下花雨了吧。

“……樱花。”堂本光一这时候像是害羞起来，不自觉地摸了好几下鼻子，“今年开得似乎挺漂亮的，既然刚来了，那么顺带也来赏樱吧？”

喂又把先生给忘了呀，还有这个害羞的样子可一点都不像刚刚在上面板着一张脸的教授啊。默默吐槽着堂本刚却笑得很开心:“光一先生我们家的赏樱活动就这么简陋的吗？那么来拍照吧？”他从口袋里掏出手机，转过身去时却发现有片花瓣落在那包着金边的镜片上，浅粉色的花瓣轻轻地压在堂本光一睫毛上。他不舒服地快速眨了眨眼，那花瓣就是不掉。

堂本刚舔了舔嘴唇，手机滑进兜里，他凑近了替堂本光一摘下眼镜，这才发现那片樱花原来不是落在镜片上，而是落在堂本光一的睫毛上。

“好了吗？”堂本光一仍闭着眼，睫毛还微微颤动着，薄薄的粉色花瓣却还是没落下。

好长。印象里堂本刚好像还是第一次凑这么近看他的Alpha的脸，近到可以数清睫毛的距离。“好了。”眼镜没完全摘下来，金边落在了堂本光一挺直的鼻梁上，他还疑惑着，下一秒就有柔软的事物覆上来，困扰他的花瓣终于掉了下去。

堂本光一努力忍住不睁开眼睛，放在裤缝上的拳头握得越来越紧，一片黑暗中肌肤的感受变得更为明显。一双手压上他的肩膀，刚刚落在眼睛附近的双唇移到了鼻梁，在鼻尖响亮地“啵”了一下终于到了常规的终点。

他睁了眼，手指摸上堂本刚只是浅浅一碰就离开的嘴唇，仿佛还能再次感受到柔软的触感。

他们的手仍交握着，堂本刚一前一后地甩着手臂，亲吻后他把眼镜取了下来挂在胸前，金边眼镜和黑心背心衬起来倒是没什么违和感。他牵着没了金丝眼镜立刻变得柔软许多的堂本光一，偏过头去和他聊天，不想发现了刚刚的小姑娘举着手机拍他俩的背影，一边继续讲话一边还朝人家wink了一下：“光一先生，新闻不是说发现了新品种的樱花吗，熊野樱哦，颜色说是隐隐约约的浅粉色啊。下次和宝宝一起去和歌山吧？”

“好啊。”头发也沾上樱花花瓣的光一先生答道。

***

堂本光一架着黑框眼镜坐在电脑前，打开的文档是给一首旧歌填的词。Pan躺在他大腿上，虽然闭上了眼睛却完全没有睡觉的意思，尾巴小幅度地一摇一摇，享受着来自爸爸偶尔的抚摸。敲键盘的声音持续了一会又停下，接着发出的是长按删除键的声音。

他摸过手边的杯子抿了口咖啡，早晨堂本刚给他泡的咖啡到现在都凉透了，可说出去闲逛的人还没回来。

写不下去了。他干脆把文档给关了，摆在桌面上的手机充满了电，他拔下充电线，划开用pan酣睡的照片做的屏保。刚点开邮箱想给刚发封邮件，手机就收到了新消息通知，满怀兴奋地点开一看，然而并不是他所期待的。

是同事长濑发来的SNS网址。

【？】

【点开你就知道啦】

又发些什么来了呀。堂本光一把下巴搁在桌子上点开了网址，眼睛也滑了下来。等小圆圈慢慢转开了之后终于知道长濑为什么要让他看了。

不就是和刚坐在一块的学生和他的合照嘛，脸贴得可真近啊。居然我俩的合照也有，什么时候拍的？

要说上一条的评论全是跪求联系方式和各种词藻堆砌的赞美，那么这一条下的评论就都是般配和放弃聊系方式了。

他回想那天在樱树下发生的事情，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，手指往下滑，眼尖地捕捉到这张背影下的点赞有个熟悉的名字。

Cheri。

他给pan顺毛的手停了下来，搭在pan的脑袋上，另一只手点开了这个用户。

Cheri的SNS网页背景颜色是黑色，不对，是偏黑调的暗紫色。头像跟Line的那位Cheri一样，是不认识的鱼的尾巴。显示屏暗暗的一片让堂本光一的脸都变得灰暗起来，他咽了口口水，继续往下拉。

最新动态是给背影照点的赞，再往下就是给杂志采访点的赞。

堂本光一的拇指移到手机屏幕中央，点开了那张杂志图片。

[采访知名音乐人Dino！Dino竟意外的是……

Q：您是结婚之后每天亲吻的类型吗？

A：当然每天都会亲吻啊。也有在认真实行。]

什么嘛居然是我的采访。他举高了杯子却发现什么也没进他嘴里，原来凉透了的咖啡也见底了。

一阵风吹了过来，把刚刚被杯子压住的手稿掀了起来，印着铅字的纸张被风吹着盖在堂本光一脸上，一片混乱下pan跳到了地板上，慢慢走回自己的小窝。

纸张后的脸表情变了又变。

这么说刚是吃了自己的醋？

***

堂本刚含着棒棒糖坐在诊室外面走廊的长凳上，缩着腮帮子挤压口腔里的糖果。现在的商品说是果汁含量有多高实际上吃进嘴里还是一股香精味。孕期里对各种味道分外敏感的Omega不满地站起身来扔掉嘴里的棒棒糖，接了一杯水坐回原位，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，想洗去嘴巴里过于甜腻的味道，眼睛倒是一直盯着紧闭的诊室大门。

聊些什么聊这么久呀。

今天是检查的日子，也是领取宝宝性别检测结果的日子。但医生特地叮嘱了只让Alpha进去，堂本刚尽管好奇也只好坐在外面干等。

眼看着分针都快转了小半圈，棒棒糖也扔掉了，堂本刚实在是想不到别的办法消磨时间了。他摸出手机，点开好久没上的SNS。

一点开就跳出了让他一惊的消息。

[@Dino 关注了您]

头像和Line一模一样，章鱼玩偶。

不是吧。他紧张得想用另一只手去摸耳旁的鬓角，手碰上去才记起已经剃掉了，只好改为摸那一绺卷发。

啪嗒。诊室的门开了。

堂本光一拿着一沓资料站在他面前，眼睛弯成了月牙，高兴的心情让他不自觉地释放出信息素，柠檬的酸涩味道顿时包裹住堂本刚。

堂本刚拍了拍他让他收敛点，谁知接下来就换成了堂本光一裹上来。

柔顺的头发贴着他的侧脸，喜悦随着话语传递过来。

“宝宝是女孩子。”


	8. Chapter 8

还沉浸在喜悦中的堂本光一突然被堂本刚扳过脸来，刚才自己还紧握着的手一下就挣脱了桎梏，面前的食指左右摇摆，上面还串着两根发绳。

堂本光一心说大事不妙，往后退了一步却无济于事，被人扳住肩膀又拉了回来。

他自知躲不过，保持着僵硬的姿势，体会着伴侣的手轻柔地在自己头发上游走的感觉，及肩的头发被小心翼翼地分成两份，深棕色的头发被黑色的发绳束了起来。

堂本刚完成后按住堂本光一的肩膀不让他动，自己抱着臂退后几步看了看，才拍拍他的肩膀让他转过身来。两个揪揪垂在肩后，正面倒是不大看得出来，而颊旁的发丝也被一同收束起来，看上去清爽了不少，也少女了不少。

肚子里的宝宝大概以后会是这个样子吧？

堂本刚弯着嘴角慢慢把发绳扯下来，明显感觉到恢复了正常发型的Alpha松了一口气，一直紧绷着的肩颈线条明显松弛了许多。

其实并没有完全恢复，原先该紧贴着后颈的发丝因为刚刚被绑了起来，一时半会还恢复不来，保持着半往外翘的样子。

也挺可爱的。堂本刚决定不告诉堂本光一，保持着微笑拉起他的手：“光一先生我们去哪里吃晚饭呀？”

***

为了庆祝宝宝、现在该说是女儿的到来又近一天，难得的假期里两个人牵着手把商场的婴儿专柜全逛了一遍。

他们脸上挂着的幸福笑容和同在购物的别的伴侣没有任何差别，要是不说，没人会看得出来这是一对结婚之前没有过交集——正式交集的夫夫。

堂本刚把无名指上的戒指转了一圈，让钻石处在正中央。

堂本光一把大大小小的纸袋拢起来拎在手上，侧过脸去询问他：“吃中华料理吧？”

堂本刚点点头，伸手把他发尾往下压了压，然而他的手一离开头发就又翘了起来。

堂本刚扬扬眉，牵上堂本光一的手：“走吧。”

***

今天吃饭的这家店非常不错，炒饭完全不同于平日里吃到的中华料理的粘着感，饭粒颗颗干爽分明，带着葱的香味，让孕期的Omega连吃了两碗。

堂本光一结账去了。堂本刚把碟子里的最后一个煎饺夹起来放进嘴里，他抬起头望见光一站在队伍的中端，摸出了医院的资料来打发时间。

咬开微脆的饺子皮，调料浓郁的味道散发出来，却又不会掩盖猪肉原本的味道。堂本刚掀开第一页，双腿交叠着在餐桌下一晃一晃。

「胎儿性别：女（ABO性别未分化）」

他拿起杯子喝了口水，却不往下咽，含着水继续往下看。

「胎儿已进入安全期，可进行孕期性行为。

Omega有可能会失常，注意安抚。

请在安全范围内进行性行为。」

堂本刚的腿停止了晃动，喉结上下一动。

终于啊。他想起这几个月以来两具年轻燥热的躯体每夜贴在一起，手自上而下地游走，火热的亲吻，对视时缱绻的眼神，永远都停止在了最后一步。

用四个字来形容，那就是手口并用。

他看向正低着头把钱从钱包里拿出来的堂本光一，嘴巴不自觉地又撅了起来。

这家伙到底打算什么时候挑明？难不成要我先说？

不服输的情感突然涌上来，他曲起手指在桌子上敲了敲，把资料放好，双手交叠在一起，靠在沙发椅上伸了个懒腰，三角嘴嘟起来长长呼出一口气。

***

纸袋散乱地躺在家门口，有一双绒线袜子已经掉了出来。Pan好奇地过去用爪子按在柔软的绒线上，又低头嗅了嗅，是陌生的味道。

这场阔别已久的情事实际上是在电梯里开始的。

交握着的手感觉到另一方的手指曲起，带有色情意味的在手心划动，摸过每一根手指，又轻又柔却足以让人心神不宁。

电梯里一时间充满了融合在一起的信息素味道，浓郁得会吓走除了他们以外的任何人。

开始撩拨的人一出电梯就被压在了门上亲吻。堂本光一手垫在他的后脑下面，先是单纯地覆盖，继而以舌尖勾画那三角形的轮廓。

堂本刚的手攥着他的衣角，鼻尖全是清香却浓郁的柠檬味。他艰难地挤出一句话来，嗓音低沉又沙哑。

“开门。”

于是就变成了这样。

不算狭小的浴室里花洒的声音哗啦啦的，却怎么也敌不过两位主角呻吟与低喘的声音。威士忌的味道被完全激发出来，夹带着一丝薄荷的香气，和柠檬味道完全融为一体。

堂本刚纤长的睫毛低垂着，承受着大小不一的水珠，眼角在进浴室前的亲吻中已经透着粉色，他一眨眼那些水珠便都纷纷掉到地上。

堂本光一抚上他的脸颊，细碎的亲吻从额角开始，紧接着亲过滴着水的长睫毛，到了微微张开的嘴唇上。他的手在背后一寸寸地抚摸，像一个扫描仪，要把堂本刚每一寸都记录下来，像拼图一样一点一点拼起来。

头发浸湿了黏在脖颈和颊旁，两个人在水下湿漉漉地交换着亲吻，偶尔掀开眼皮望对方一眼，嘴唇又再碰到一块。

不如说是狂欢。

两个成年男人紧贴着卷着一条浴巾进了卧室，说什么也知道这种情况难以把自己给擦干。于是两个还带着水珠的男人干脆就这样赤身裸体滚上了床，浴巾被无情地扔在床下。

堂本刚一手把堂本光一按在了身下，手掌触碰到的是自己Alpha饱满柔软的胸肌，他贪恋地按了又按，甚至产生了拧上一把的冲动，全然不顾抵在自己臀上的火热性器。

“被男人摸我可一点都不高兴。”被摸来摸去四处点火的Alpha委屈巴巴地说。

“除了刚先生以外。”他腰一使劲坐了起来，鼻子不意外地相撞在一起，嘴唇也微妙地侧了个角度贴上了对方的嘴角。

虽然堂本光一的信息素是再平常不过的柠檬味，但这并不代表这股清淡的香味会一直安安分分毫无波动。他知道堂本刚不喜欢，所以一直没有用上Alpha特有的信息素压制，但今天是例外。

也说不上是压制，只是堂本刚明显感觉这股味道比平日浓郁了数倍，像身处海洋中央被海水包裹那样一层层地围着他，似是要从他毛孔里渗入他的全身。他立刻就知道了堂本光一想干什么，他抓着那仍旧翘着的发尾凑了上去，嘴唇贴合在一起的一瞬间带着堂本光一的手放在了自己的臀缝。

那里早就分泌了大量液体，打湿了性器周围卷曲的毛发。堂本光一捏了一把柔软的臀肉，一下就伸进了两根手指。内壁早已被浸软，通过指尖传递来的高温让他舔了舔唇，把手指伸得更加深了。

故意的吧这人。堂本刚对自己被两根手指就捣得满脸潮红这一事实感到不满，左手覆上柔软的胸肌又抓了一把。明知道孕期Omega不用润滑就能直接进来的。

堂本光一“啊”了一声，满脸享受的样子抽出了手指，上面附着的黏液被蹭到了床单上。他抱住堂本刚让他坐到自己腿上，扶着粗热的性器缓慢地进入。

这算哪门子的被男人摸不高兴。堂本刚在胸肌上又捏了一把，下一秒就被摸了回去。

堂本光一进入后仗着训练出来的可观腰力时不时地往上挺动，头完全埋在了Omega的胸前没有抬起来过。

性器的刺入毫无章法，柱身总在意想不到的时候碾上敏感点，偶尔进入得深了头部便会蹭到内腔口。偏偏胸前的软肉还被人捧起来用力地吮吻，泛红的乳粒挺立起来像在索求更多，许多浅色的痕迹从脖子一直蔓延到胸口。

堂本刚这个角度只能看见堂本光一的发旋以及调皮的发尾，他止不住从口中逸出去的呻吟，从鼻子里哼哼一声拽住深棕色的发丝。

“嗯？”单是听着堂本光一因性事而比平常低沉许多的声音已让堂本刚舒爽得脚趾都蜷起来，他全然不知自己现在脸颊泛着粉色又嘟起嘴的样子有多诱人。

他微微张开嘴巴，却说不出口。总不能说自己想接吻吧，那该是高中生才会做的事情。

显然堂本光一很懂他的心思，把自他额头流到下巴尖的汗珠吻去，再衔着他的上唇亲了上去，性器还不停地在内腔口磨蹭。

“刚先生还没有分泌乳汁呢。”一副非常失望的样子。

随即又挤开高温的内壁往深处捣了捣，一度让堂本刚怀疑他是不是要强行进入内腔。

“但是奶香味很足哦。”他舔舔嘴角，一副谢谢款待的模样，让堂本刚扯着发尾的手又加了把劲。

但很快他的手就没了力气。堂本光一似乎知道怀孕中的紧闭着的内腔口尤其敏感，不停地往上顶弄，定要每次都划过腔口，惹得怀里的Omega在他背上划了好几道。

“我是不是要顶到宝……”话还没说完就被堂本刚紧紧捂住了嘴，Omega通红的脸颊分辨不出来到底因为快活还是羞耻。

“闭嘴。”这两个字已经变得破碎不堪，靠着贴在Omega脸旁堂本光一才能把它们给拼凑出来。

他舔了舔堂本刚的手心，捂住他口鼻的手立即放开，无力地撑在床上。

堂本刚的性器随着抽插不断在堂本光一腹肌上磨蹭，透明的液体和白浊液混在一起，柱体被堂本光一的手包住，间断的爱抚让那里变得更硬。

玩惯各式乐器的手摸上Omega脆弱的后颈，摸上几乎难以感受到的标记疤痕。堂本光一把下巴抵在圆润的肩膀上，粗重的喘息一下一下打在堂本刚的耳膜上。

内壁里的性器愈发滚烫，头部顶在紧闭的腔口，精液一股股地射出。粗大的结将双方紧密连接起来，至少在此刻他们难以分离。

堂本光一抱着堂本刚倒在床上，还不忘记护着已经鼓起来的小腹。堂本刚躺在他手臂上，闭着眼感受着在自己小腹上抚摸的手。

***

虽然才是初夏，但蝉已经叫得很让人不耐烦了，连不远处沙池里孩子们的喧哗也让人烦恼。加之高悬在上的太阳的烘烤，天虽然蓝却没有一片云可供遮阳，这天气真心难以令人舒适。

临近生产期的Omega趿着人字拖漫步在公园，没走了几步路他的后背已经湿透。突如其来的焦虑涌上心头，他皱起眉瞄了一眼在身旁四处看风景的堂本光一，拉着他的手到长凳旁坐下。

贴心的Alpha把水递给他，堂本刚喝了一口把水壶递过去，却没再松开堂本光一的手。

“痛。”

***

虽然难以捉摸的一波波阵痛让堂本刚额上布满了大大小小的汗珠，但他看见堂本光一的棕发全被收进无菌帽里，发际线一览无遗的滑稽模样还是忍不住笑了起来。

“不要。”他嘟着嘴摇头，汗液流进他眼里让他不适地眨了眨眼，“太难堪了，我不要让光一先生看见我这种模样。”

他的态度太过坚决，堂本光一不好说什么，只是替他抹去了汗，又在手指上吻了吻。

“要加油哦。”

***

医院的手术室并非隔音材料，堂本光一坐在外面的椅子上，连无菌帽都忘了摘。他听着从里面传来的或尖锐或虚弱的喊叫，双腿换了一个又一个交叠的姿势。

他的手指夹着一根烟，快要被他捏得不成样子了。他想去吸烟区被尼古丁麻痹一下，却又怕会错过些什么。

他踱去角落里把烟扔进垃圾桶，顺带把被汗液浸湿的掌心在裤子上擦了擦，一直咬着的下唇充血变得异常的红。

嘹亮的一声哭声响起，堂本光一瞬间转身，小跑到了手术室前。

“恭喜，堂本先生！”

哪个堂本先生？哪个都是自己家的。到了此刻堂本光一也不忘吐槽。

护士把新诞生的小生命交到他怀里。他小心翼翼地接过来，婴儿侧身蜷缩着，五官皱成一团，可堂本光一却能看清那小小的嘴唇的形状。

三角形。

他笑了起来，手指轻轻地抚过她的脸颊。

***

“Cheriちゃん！你的女儿取好名字了吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

可恶。输了。堂本刚捏着勺子的手用力到指节都泛着白。

接过果篮的堂本光一瞟了堂本刚一眼。

勺子与瓷碗碰撞的声音一瞬间消失，病房里安静得可怕。

西川贵教挠挠头，隐藏在美瞳绚丽花纹下的眼睛带着疑惑。他不知道该对这样的氛围做出什么样的反应，明明自己只是问了问他俩的女儿名字罢了。

堂本刚盯着碗中的鸡汤。堂本光一细致地把油全滤去了，淡金色的液体清澈透亮，没有一点油光，并不会让他感到不适。

“玫瑚。”他又拿起了勺子，舀了一勺汤送入嘴里。

算了，别人又不知道他们之间的对峙。其实光一也不知道的吧，只是他自己内心的小小不服输的劲而已。

堂本玫瑚躺在小床上，侧着身子睡得正香，微微带卷的头发垫在脑后，圆嘟嘟的小手紧紧攥着毯子，头顶上的玩具还在缓慢地转动着。

西川贵教倚着墙边摸下巴边往婴儿床里看，伸手把转动的玩具停了下来，吱呀吱呀的细小声音也一并消失了。

“真可爱啊。果然是你俩的孩子。”

“那还用说。”堂本刚含着东西说话模模糊糊，望向他的眼神倒认真得很。

“砰”一声堂本光一从洗手间里出来，手上拿着两个刚从果篮里挑出来的苹果。水滴从苹果流到他的指尖上，最终落到地上。

他朝西川贵教晃了晃手中的苹果，另一手操起了水果刀，在病床旁坐下。

“我就不用了，还有事忙着，有空记得带小家伙出来和大伙吃饭。”

西川贵教也朝他晃晃手，告别之后推开房门，堂本光一跟出去送人。

病房里只剩下一大一小。堂本刚望着摆在桌上的苹果发了会呆。这苹果红得过分，红得鲜艳，透着一股诱人的香气。他的手指擦上去抹下一颗水珠，对着头顶的暖色灯光端详。

他忽然记起什么，把手指随便一甩，低下头三两下把汤解决完，空碗和勺子一块放在桌上，随即钻进了被子里，还用头蒙住被子。

堂本光一一回来就看见床上一个大包鼓起，一旁的婴儿床上女儿仍熟睡着，只是翻了个身，小小的嘴巴微微张开。

他知道堂本刚一定知道他回来了，但他也没出声。他把碗勺洗净擦干放好，又去替女儿掖了掖被子，再把空调温度往上调了调才在病床前坐下。

堂本刚蜷在被窝里，一部分光线透过了薄被，因此被窝里头也不算太暗，就是呼吸有些不舒服。他先是闻到淡淡的他所熟知的味道，再是听到开门声，当他以为被子要被掀起来的时候，却什么也没发生。接着是碗勺碰撞的声音，洗手间的门又被打开了，水声潺潺不断，空调“嘀”的一声，最后是Alpha坐下稍稍移动的椅子和地板摩擦的声音。

该来了吧？

堂本刚咬着下唇，看着花纹出神，手指戳着软乎乎的被子。

结果接下来听到了水果刀一点点削下果皮的声音。

【[茄子]】

一瞬间显示已读。

【一直窝在里头不闷吗？】

堂本刚撅着嘴飞快地点着键盘。当然闷啊。

【苹果削好了】

拇指长按在删除键，输入框里的文字被迅速清空，接着主人自己掀开了被子。

早上起来才打理好的头发被蹭得乱糟糟，因呼吸不畅脸也透着薄红，圆眼睛水汪汪的。

削好皮的苹果被切成块，递到三角嘴旁。堂本刚张开嘴叼住苹果，舌尖故意舔过堂本光一的手指头，然后咔嚓咔嚓地嚼，装作没事发生过。

堂本光一自己也吃了块，然后又拿起了另一个苹果，锋利的刀熟练地在苹果上滑动，红色的皮垂下来，掉进了黑色的垃圾袋里。

蜜色的圆眼睛看着指甲剪得干净的手指灵活地动，嚼碎了嘴里的苹果块吞下去。藏在被子底下的手伸出一根指头，点了点堂本光一落在病床上的衣角。

当事人似乎没有任何反应，忙着把新削好的苹果切块。

“光一先生……”久违的软黏腔调。

“嗯？刚先生？”堂本光一看向他。

堂本刚的手拽住他的衣角，语气更加软绵绵：“要吃。”

堂本光一左挑右挑，拣了一块比较小的。

“你不是早就知道了吗。”这句话来得没头没脑，且听不出任何感情波动。

已经开始些微氧化而变黄的苹果被塞进小小的嘴巴里，还坐着的人突然就被压在了床上，茫然若失，嘴巴还保持着咀嚼的动作。

细软的头发蹭上堂本刚的脸颊，和自家Alpha脸贴着脸。有点儿像被大型犬抱住撒娇。

腮帮子一动一动的人遵循着对付大型犬的法则，环抱住堂本光一，从他发尾往后背顺。

“刚太可爱了。”同样也是没头没脑的一句话。

茫然的Omega被捏住下巴，伴侣的舌头不由分说地钻了进来。

堂本光一甚至能品尝到苹果的甜味，他卷起堂本刚的舌头，划过他的齿列，最终还是回归到柔软的嘴唇上。

被放开的堂本刚侧着脸大口呼吸，补充刚刚被堂本光一掠夺走的空气。他透过婴儿床木板间的缝隙，看见属于自己女儿的分外发亮的眼睛以及含在嘴里的拇指。

“刚先生你干嘛！”被狠踢了一脚的Alpha不明所以。

***

虽然Dino身为隐藏音乐人没有露过面，但因为他的曲子与声音，还是有着数量庞大的粉丝群，并且这些粉丝会每天关注那个基本只发F1和宣传相关的SNS账号的动态。

今天对他们来说是沸腾的一天。

[Dino老师的关注数涨了！]

[等下他上次更新是什么时候？居然不更新悄悄关注别人？]

[是一年前哦]

[Cheriちゃん啊啊啊啊啊]

[Cheri？那个打扮很时髦的编辑吗？他之前不是采访过Dino老师嘛？]

[可那都快两三年前了吧？现在才来关注？]

[Cheriちゃん还给我们Dino老师的采访点了赞哇]

[是关于婚后亲亲的那篇采访诶]

@Dino：❤[女儿.jpg]

[我知道Dino老师结婚了但是……这么快就有娃了？]

[说明老师身体好]

[是女孩子！！！]

[好可爱的嘴巴哦！！三角形的！！]

[Dino老师居然也有用❤的一天]

[…………Cheriちゃん也是三角嘴耶……………………]

***

堂本刚自甜黑的梦乡中醒来，松软的被子另一侧平平的。

堂本玫瑚原本应该枕在他的枕头上，也许是因为堂本光一走了空间变得宽阔，她一个小脑袋就占了光一爸爸半个枕头，小拳头握得紧紧的。

堂本刚点了点她睡得泛着红的脸蛋，轻手轻脚地掀开被子一个小角，随手捞了件衣服披在肩上下了床。

书房的门半掩着，从门缝里能隐隐瞧到台灯的暖黄色光亮。

堂本刚小心翼翼推开了门。

窗开了一半，夜风卷着凉意，把窗帘吹得鼓起来。堂本光一趴在书桌上，枕着右手臂，柔软的刘海垂下来挡住了他的眼睛。

暖色的灯光罩着他的脸，长睫毛打下了阴影。处于睡眠状态的光一又是不一样的光一。堂本刚半弯下腰来打量他精致的眉眼，指尖差一点就要触上眼下的小痣。

他取下衣服披到堂本光一肩上，柔软的布料压在他已过肩的头发上。

有点可爱。

堂本刚抿着唇才能不笑出声，他把窗子关上，又把已空空如也的杯子的杯耳挂到手指上。

嗯？

他知道堂本光一平时多数用电脑填词谱曲，手稿他还真是第一次见。

灯光照得纸泛着黄，微微洇开的墨水是深棕色，看上去像一封年代久远的书信。

由于堂本光一的手臂半挡住，他只看见了“In”。

In……？

要出新专辑了吧。

堂本刚熄掉台灯，在一片漆黑中走出了书房。

***

小孩子长得很快，堂本刚才回编辑部上班没多久，午休吃着便当时就收到了来自伴侣的消息。

【女儿会喊papa啦！！】

消息传递过来的喜悦快要突破屏幕。午休时间还没结束，堂本刚已经盼着下班了。

【φ(>ω<*) 光一papa】

堂本光一有时真的不知道自己为什么要留长发。

实际上头发刚过耳朵时他就萌生了剪发的念头，因为刚一句“想看光一先生长发”又打消了。

其实想看的话看相册就好了啊。还是算了。堂本光一想起那本不知道被摆去哪里的相册，摇摇头。

也因为把长发留长了，才会被女儿绑起辫子。

发圈松松垮垮地圈着两束头发，发尾俏皮地往外翘。

还是双马尾。

“papa！”趴在堂本光一背上大半天，大功告成后堂本玫瑚从在一般人家里根本不会有的超长沙发上跳下来，扑到堂本光一怀里。

被闺女逼迫绑了小辫子的堂本光一还惆怅着，听到这一声没立马反应过来。

“papa？”

堂本光一把她抱起来，小小的脚丫踩在运动裤软乎乎的面料上。

“みこちゃん？再喊一次？”被堂本刚在心里称赞过很多次的眼睛此刻载了一条星河。

“……みこ？”

“不是，再喊一次papa。”堂本光一咽了口口水，好让自己讲话流利些。

“papa！”

堂本光一眼角攒起来的皱纹全积满了爱意，他把这个身上流着自己一半血的小生命搂进怀里，贴着她的小脸蛋，嘴弯上去又抿起来，反反复复舔舐干燥的嘴唇。

堂本玫瑚被自己爸爸的胡渣扎得难受，在他脸上胡乱咬了一口，抛下脸上一片口水的茫然爸爸，跑去卧室里找pan玩。


	10. Chapter 10

“papa回来了哦~”

堂本刚一推开大门女儿便飞扑上来，他弯下腰把她抱起来蹭蹭她的鼻尖，pan闻声也跑过来围着他的脚打转。

“みこちゃん洗澡了吗？”堂本刚抱住女儿向上托了托，把双肩包放下来，侧过脸去问用小手抱紧他脖子的团子。

“没有。”堂本光一腰上围着的还是小熊围裙，女儿给绑的辫子已经松开了，他自己又随手束了起来。他把一大锅咖喱放在餐桌的蕾丝隔热垫上，“她说一定要跟你洗。”

“你脸上那是……”堂本刚微微眯起眼才看清自家Alpha的俊脸上多了些什么，“你该不是被女儿咬了吧？”

堂本光一没有回答他的意思，扭过头就回了厨房：“热水放好了，先洗澡再吃饭吧。”

“光一先生的辫子好可爱哦。”堂本刚不拆穿他在发丝里只隐约露出一点的粉红耳尖，抱住女儿往浴室走。

“光一先生——浴巾！”

被漏网之鱼的一缕头发骚扰得有些不耐烦的堂本光一听到这一声挑挑眉，仿佛自己记忆错乱了，明明所有东西都放进去了。

堂本光一看着浴室里欢声笑语的父女俩和满地的泡泡，心想这入浴剂颜色也太奇怪，下一次不要买。

他在门外脱了拖鞋赤脚走进去，浴巾交给堂本刚，把抱着小鸭子的女儿抱起来，柔软的浴巾立刻就裹住了她。

给小姑娘擦干身子后堂本光一抓过角落的衣物筐里的裙子给她套上，堂本玫瑚比他还急，手都还没穿进袖子里就跑出了浴室。

看来以后得让她少看点电视。看着她冲出去的背影，两位父亲同时想。

“我也要光一先生擦。”

堂本光一这才回过头来。不知道父女俩在浴室里玩了些什么游戏，堂本刚的背心湿了个透，肉色隐隐可见。左侧的卷发也沾湿了贴在脸颊上，水汪汪的圆眼睛看见他转过头来，很自觉地张开了双臂。

原来这条浴巾是这样用的。

堂本光一抖开另一条干燥的浴巾围上堂本刚的身子，嗅到淡淡的烈酒味后手稍微使了点劲，算是对Omega小心思的回应。

“你还得洗澡呢，现在擦了不白擦。”虽然口上是这么说着，堂本光一还是认认真真用浴巾吸干了堂本刚身上的水珠，“这个入浴剂颜色好怪。”

堂本刚把头搁在他肩膀，手像围裙带子一样围住Alpha的细腰，眼睛瞄向垃圾桶里彩色的入浴剂袋子，“说是彩虹什么的，倒进去了就……女儿还玩得挺开心的啦。”

堂本光一抽起了浴巾，用还干着的地方抹了抹他滴着水的头发，拍拍他因倚在自己身上而塌下去的腰，“快洗澡，待会饭该凉了。”

堂本刚趿着人字拖到餐桌前时父女俩已经开吃了。他把毛巾往颈上一甩，拉开椅子坐在了堂本光一对面。

他端起饭碗，自然而然地翘起了二郎腿，脚趾刚好蹭在对面人的运动裤上。堂本刚往嘴里送进一块鸡肉，还替女儿擦了擦嘴角，却在桌下用脚背蹭起了堂本光一的小腿。

不得不说成年人的演戏能力强得很，桌上还是和和睦睦吃饭的一家人，桌下的情景已经可以写入官能小说中。

堂本光一被骚扰面上也没有太多表情，他把米饭吞下去，还往女儿的碗里夹了一块土豆。

他甚至知道搭在他膝盖上的脚趾头是什么颜色。玫红色的，他昨晚上亲自涂上去的。

堂本玫瑚本来碗里只剩下一勺米饭，无端被光一爸爸添了一块土豆，去找pan玩的计划又得往后推迟。小姑娘也不是吃素的，她三两下把碗里的东西解决掉，在被刚爸爸称赞“今天吃饭特别快”之后眨巴着眼睛看他：“可以吃布丁吗？”

刚才还笑意盈盈的刚爸爸立马就没了表情，桌下还稍稍用力踩了踩脚底的硬物：“不可以。今天下午不是吃过了吗？该长蛀牙了。”

于是她又转了头，眨着和隔壁爸爸一样的圆眼睛看向光一爸爸。

“呃……”堂本光一把头埋进饭碗里扒了口饭，抬起头来时两双大眼睛都望着他，他没辙，“吃吧吃吧。”

堂本玫瑚欢呼着跳下了椅子，冲去茶几上取了布丁，把pan抱在怀里慢条斯理地撕开包装纸。

性别还未分化的小孩子高兴地用小勺吃着甜甜的布丁，压根闻不到满屋子浓郁的融合在一块的信息素味道。只有她怀里的吉娃娃对味道比较敏感，好几回摇了摇尾巴，却也只看见主人们在餐桌前吃着晚饭。

堂本光一刚说到故事的结尾，就放低了声音，看向合上了眼的女儿。他轻手轻脚放好故事书，点亮了床头的小灯，悄悄地关上了房门。

“睡着了？”堂本刚靠着床架，鼻梁上架着圆框眼镜，手上捧着最新一期的穿搭杂志。

“睡着了。今天第一次自己睡哦。”堂本光一掀开被子钻了进去，说到最后提高了音调，像在暗示些什么。

“哦，那明天让她多吃一个布丁。”

堂本光一就知道他还在为这事生气，从刚才餐桌上猛然辛辣起来的威士忌味道便可见一斑。他在被子下搂住堂本刚的腰，挺直的鼻梁恰恰好贴在他的颈侧。

“她眼睛像你。”无声地释放出了信息素，等堂本刚察觉过来的时候清淡的柠檬味道已经将他完全包裹住了，“这么多天来我第一天能抱着你睡。”

委屈巴巴的语气根本不像是那个任劳任怨带孩子的好爸爸。

堂本刚把杂志往床头柜一甩，眼镜仍架在鼻梁上。他搂上堂本光一的肩膀，摸上他柔顺的棕发，嘴唇落在不像Alpha的过分秀气的鼻尖上。

堂本光一从他颈窝抬起头来，透着镜片去看堂本刚，在那圆形的镜片后，在那闪着光的圆眼睛里望见了自己。

他单手捧起堂本刚的脸，早已深入接触过无数次的嘴唇互相磨蹭着，信息素不断地往外释放着。他伸长了手把灯熄掉，在黑暗中替堂本刚取下眼镜，把他的双眼看得更清楚了。

嘴唇最终紧紧贴在了一块，不知是谁伸了舌头，也不知房间里响起的水声到底来自哪里。堂本刚的手抱上堂本光一的脖子，由他涂的指甲正蹭着他的喉结，随即轻轻地咬了上去。

早就湿液泛滥的后穴里又加了一指，搭在堂本光一腰上的腿勾了勾，脚背蹭着他的侧腰，什么意味再明显不过。

于是他几个小时前才踩在脚底的硬物便插入了自己体内。堂本光一把他扶了起来靠在自己身上，又碰上了他的嘴唇。他向上挺着腰，Alpha的性器逐渐胀大，或是柱身或是头部总是不经意地擦过那一点，而偏偏嘴上的动作却那么的轻柔。

黑暗里能听见粗重的喘息声，因为两人的声音合在了一块所以分不大清楚，信息素也同样附着在一起，似是一杯调和好的威士忌，上面飘着柠檬片和薄荷叶。

堂本刚的舌头勾住了堂本光一，尝到了无形的酸甜的柠檬味便再也不愿放开，腰部被温热的手一直护着，不至于被有些疯狂的抽插力度给伤到。

“要给女儿添个弟弟吗？”堂本刚记得堂本光一在采访里说过希望孩子是一男一女，才问出了口，却不想被禁欲已久的Alpha视为挑衅，原本被温柔抱在怀中的姿势翻了个转，一眨眼就被压在了身下。

“要吗？”Alpha的声音变得格外低沉，又贴近了堂本刚的耳朵，他不自觉地哼哼出声，因为落在蝴蝶骨上的酥麻亲吻而攥紧了手下的床单。

硬挺的性器故意在生殖腔口顶了顶，却又退了回去，保持着平常的速度。

他不舍得。

堂本光一沁出的汗从额角滴落到堂本刚腰上，他弯身吻去，暗黑中在床上一通乱摸，找着了堂本刚的手，从指缝里钻进去扣紧，又重新把人抱回到怀里。

“大叔你不要拿我擦汗……”Omega的声音变得软糯起来，似乎是困了，到尾音就渐渐弱了下去，整个人向后靠着堂本光一，贴上了他汗涔涔的胸膛。

最近堂本光一有录音和宣传工作，因此带女儿去接种疫苗的任务落到了堂本刚肩上。

小姑娘并不是太怕医院和消毒水味，对尖锐的针头也是好奇多于恐惧，打完针只要一颗糖就能哄好，实在不知道这性格是跟了谁。

他握着她的手跟护士挥挥手，把口罩戴上以隔绝花粉，抱起孩子就往外走。

小孩子一早上就被爸爸拉起来，打针的预约稍微早了点，急急忙忙出门连跟pan道别的时间都没有，在医院里精神了好一会儿，一出门口被冷风吹了吹，困意便一个劲地涌上来。

堂本刚把围巾在她脸边多围了几圈，托稳了她的屁股就加快了步伐。昨晚旁边的大叔想吃生姜烧肉想吃得释放出了好酸的信息素，再不满足他估计到头来还是会酸到自己。

“号外！知名音乐人Dino新曲披露，首次颜出！”

紧凑的脚步停在了音像店前。抱着孩子的男人停在了一群围着电视的女生身后。

视频一开始颤颤抖抖，Dino在镜头前慢慢后退，大概这视频是他自己拍的。

连角落里的育儿杂志都忘了收起来。堂本刚把女儿搂紧了些。

Dino虽然出现在了大众面前，脸上却挂着黑口罩，然而露在外面的双眸和被遮住一半的鼻梁仍能看出这是个英俊男子。

头发显然好好set过了，他想挠头的手停在半空，搭在了腿上，好一会儿才开口。

“各位，大家好，我是Dino。这次是时隔多年的专辑发售宣传，也是我第一次……也不算露脸了。”他顿了顿，继续往下说，“想必大家都知道我最近结了婚，还有了女儿。我和我的伴侣虽然并不是自由恋爱，但我们的相识是自由的，就我认为，是神赐的命运。我能感受到你纤细的心思，但请你原谅，我实在不知道如何去对待和反应，我只能朴素地陪在你身边。因此我以我最擅长的方面，为你作了这首曲子。”

前方的女孩子们小声交谈起来，吸气声此起彼伏。

“In Our Dream，”Dino拿起一旁的吉他，抬头望了一眼镜头，“这是这首曲子的名字。”

堂本刚记起那张像是古旧的书页一样的稿纸。

……

出会いは君にとって どんな意味があるのかな  
失う物が多くて

……

「Goodbye,your lonely heart」  
君を愛してるよ これからもいつまでも  
Kissで温めよう  
言葉に出来ない 言えばウソになりそうで  
この歌を 送ろう  
この歌を 送ろう

扫在吉他弦上的最后一下停了下来，Dino抱着吉他，虽然脸的下部分被遮住了，仍能感觉到他的笑意。

“谢谢大家，记得要买专辑噢。”

停顿的脚步又动了起来。堂本玫瑚从围巾里抬起头来，迷糊的小脑袋四周张望，最后发现是爸爸的口罩里传来的泣声。

过了两天SNS上出现一篇文章。

[石锤了。圆满了。我搞到真的了。谢谢大家，谢谢Beta同人协会，谢谢各位。]

莫名其妙被Dino粉丝疯转起来，连Dino本人都不知道为什么。


	11. Chapter 11

①

堂本玫瑚十岁时。

侧躺在床上的小姑娘倏地睁开眼，刘海被午睡出的薄汗黏在额头上，她掀开被子跳下床，没来得及套上拖鞋就光着脚往外走。

小姑娘赤裸的小脚丫踩在木地板上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。她一边把弄得她热乎乎的刘海捞起来以食指和拇指圈着，一边迷糊地把还没睡醒的眼睛掀开一条小缝，不但躲开了即将撞上的茶几角，还摸到了电视遥控器。

堂本玫瑚还是违背了爸爸们的期望，成为了一个不折不扣的电视儿童。

电视儿童此刻摁开电源，眼睛恢复了正常的大小，瞄到离动画片开始还有五分钟。但她刘海却被半定型在空中，呈现出滑稽的模样。即使看不到自己的脸她也感觉不太对，一边胡乱拨了拨自己的头发，一边往厨房小跑。

是爸爸昨天做的布丁。堂本玫瑚高兴地踮起脚拿出矮矮圆圆的瓶子，叼着勺子往客厅走。

今天的广告时间这么长吗？平日里明明是小孩子看的动画片却莫名成熟的开头曲此刻还没响起，小姑娘的眉头拧起来，想起爸爸说不要老是皱眉又赶紧舒展了表情，转而把不满发泄在嘴里的小勺子。

她盘腿在沙发上坐下，小心翼翼地打开盖子，舀起一勺布丁还端起来透着下午射入房内的玫瑰色的阳光仔细端详，在心里诚挚赞美爸爸一番之后才放进嘴里。

已经离播出时间过了五分钟，熟悉的主人公还没出现。堂本玫瑚又往嘴里送了一口布丁，瞧见电视上出现了一男一女两位主持人。堂本玫瑚疑惑地看了这一分钟里的第三次钟，伸长了手把遥控器捞过来，一看节目表。

果不其然，这是昨天另一个番组的重播，而她想看的动画片很不幸地被挤到了下一个小时播放，偏偏这位热情小粉丝毫不自知。

唉。堂本玫瑚小小地叹了一口气。早知道多睡一会啦。她把最后一口布丁也解决掉，半躺在沙发上，悬在外面的手被pan不时用鼻子顶着。她看着电视里的镜头不断变换，各式各样的歌手轮番与主持人聊天并演唱。

现在轮到了一位戴着头套的歌手和主持人聊天。他顶着深棕色的笨重头套，走向前来，被主持人打趣他真能看见路吗。

现在还有歌手这个打扮。堂本玫瑚把手垫在脸下，在心里默默吐槽。

“当然能了。”歌手点点头，差点把头套给甩出去，他又连连站直身子。

拉了近景堂本玫瑚才看清这位歌手的头套具体的模样。

什么嘛！这不是unko嘛！

小姑娘坐起来，咬着食指的指甲，看这位unko歌手走去了后台准备，换成了另一位歌手和主持人聊天。

这位unko歌手会是什么样的风格呢？小姑娘放下了左手，开始啃右手的指甲。

“这不是老爸吗？！”

字幕打出“Dino”时她只觉得有些许熟悉，有可能在爸爸带回来的杂志里看到过，也没太在意。可当这位unko歌手抱起吉他轻轻扫过弦，低沉的声音被头套里的麦克风以至家里的豪华音响传递到堂本玫瑚耳朵时，她忍不住发出了上面那声大叫。

“怎么了？”堂本玫瑚听出爸爸的声音里带着一丝沙哑，连连去给他倒了一杯温水，刚好走回客厅的功夫堂本刚也趿着拖鞋走了出来。

“谢谢みこちゃん。”他才嘬了一小口，就又放下杯子，声音比刚刚稍微好了一点，“你怎么不穿拖鞋，嗯？”

堂本玫瑚听到爸爸拖长的那一声“嗯”起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶忙溜回了卧室，去找她那不知踪迹的拖鞋。

堂本刚转过身，左眉微微向上挑起，把剩下的半杯水递给倚在门框上头发深受静电困恼的人，还替他揉了一把乱糟糟的头发。

“你看着办吧？”

堂本刚去监督女儿有没有好好穿鞋。

“unko先生？嗯？”

堂本光一也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，差点没接稳杯子。

②

堂本玫瑚十五岁时。

她趴在桌子上，下巴尖抵着自己手背，另一只手则伸出去在对面的爸爸手里。

“爸爸。”

“嗯？”堂本刚仍低着头，圆框眼镜从鼻梁滑落，卡在了一个微妙的角度。堂本玫瑚透过镜片的折射数他微微颤动的睫毛，紧接着又把视线转到自己指甲上。

沾着墨蓝色甲油的刷子点在她的甲根，轻轻一刷就变换了一种颜色。她坐起身来撑着下巴，看堂本刚紧接着在下一个指头上作业。

“最近有个Alpha在追我。”

“哦……”堂本刚似乎并不惊讶，涂甲油的动作仍旧一气呵成没有停顿，很快就把一只手给涂完了。

他把刷子给放回去拧紧瓶子，眼镜后的圆眼睛眨了眨。

“他知道你还没分化吗？”

“知道呀……”堂本玫瑚伸开五指打量上面还没干的颜色，又趴下了，“所以这不是很奇怪吗？”

“现在你们好像不怎么介意性别了吧？再说，人家喜欢你，也不是喜欢你的性别。”堂本刚把另一个透明瓶子拉近，把女儿的手给拉了回来。

“说是这么说啦，可不同性别总是会有很大差别的吧？要是我是Alpha的话……”

堂本刚又低下了头，把透明的甲油刷在墨蓝色上，“别什么要是不要是的，你喜欢他吗？”

他停下了动作，看着女儿皱起了眉头，和自己一模一样的三角嘴也跟着翘了起来。

“是喜欢吧？那就不要再想了，去告诉他吧？”

③

堂本刚看着隔壁黑着脸的堂本光一，不自觉地摸了摸鬓角。

从一开始相识再到结婚，这么长时间以来，从来没见他这么生气过。他安抚地拍拍旁边人的手，凑过去在他耳边小小声地问：“你去睡会儿？我来看着就行。”

堂本光一没回答，只是摇了摇头，把嘴唇又抿了抿，眉头紧紧攒在一起。

父女俩的确是一个模子刻出来的。他抬手替他抚平了眉，又再安慰地拍了一次。

“爸爸……？”躺在床上的少女总算睁开了眼，一入眼就是完全陌生的装潢，她对此刻发生了什么还不甚了解，刚睡醒的眼睛像蒙了一层雾，湿漉漉地看着坐在床边的爸爸们。

堂本光一刚想开口，就被堂本刚捏住了衣角。

“还难受吗？”堂本刚找来一条湿毛巾，替还迷糊着的堂本玫瑚擦了擦脸。

被毛巾盖着脸的小姑娘摇摇头，瓮声瓮气地询问：“我怎么了呀……怎么来这里了？”

堂本刚替她擦脸的动作顿了顿，过了一会儿才看着她还朦胧的眼睛开口：“你分化了，我的小Alpha。”

“Alpha？！”少女立刻清醒了，清亮的眼睛满是迷茫，默默攥紧了床单。

“你知不知道检测结果说你是因为另一个Alpha的影响分化才提前的？你知不知道这有多危险？”旁边一直黑着脸的堂本光一终于忍不住了。

就算是考试不及格，就算是睡过头迟到，就算是弄丢了爸爸们的纪念品，堂本玫瑚也没见他这么生气的样子。

“对不起……”小姑娘事实上也不知道自己错在哪里，总之先低下头小小声地道了歉。

堂本光一似乎也知道自己语气重了，清了清嗓子把语气放软才继续：“事到如今，也该把那个Alpha带回家了。”

少女立刻抬起头，不可置信地看着已经别过头去的爸爸，眼睛又注入了光彩，高兴地嘟起嘴往外指了指。

“她就在外面哦，爸爸。”

两位堂本同时抬头向病房外看去，窗外果真站着个留长发的女孩子，视线一对上立即弯下腰朝他们鞠躬。

“居然是女孩子诶……みこちゃん之前也只说过是Alpha而已……”

两位大人识相地把空间留给热恋中的两个小Alpha，牵着手在医院楼下的公园散步。

“你该早点跟我说的。”

堂本光一稍稍一使劲，把堂本刚往自己的方向拉了拉，刚好避开了迎面而来的婴儿车。

“みこちゃん小时候也是坐这个牌子的车的啊。”堂本刚抬头，秋日的天空是干净的蓝色，连一片云都没有。他一前一后地晃堂本光一的手，被他无名指上的戒指硌得有点疼，“一眨眼都性别分化还谈上恋爱咯。”

“还是个花生酱味道的小Alpha呢。”堂本刚停了下来，凑过去在堂本光一的衣领上左闻右闻，“你说你是不是把什么奇怪的基因遗传给她了呀，光一先生？”

堂本光一也不甘示弱，搂着他的腰就在路边的长椅上坐下，半倚着堂本刚的肩膀，闻到的全是熟悉的威士忌味道。

“你怎么不反省反省自己呢，刚先生？”

“话说回来，みこちゃん的眼睛真的很像光一先生哦。”堂本刚坐正身子，和堂本光一面对面，双手像揉面团一样搓着他柔软的脸颊，“虽然远看过去是细长的狐狸眼睛，但其实圆滚滚的，而且还又黑又亮的。”

堂本光一被他捏着两颊，被迫嘟着嘴，说出来的话也怪怪的：“干森莫突然夸我？”

“因为喜欢你呀。”

堂本刚笑嘻嘻地亲上他嘟起来的嘴。

④

“好甜……”堂本光一从后面抱着正搅着锅里的汤的堂本刚，鼻尖蹭在堂本刚后颈，全是奶香味和他所熟知的威士忌的味道，幼稚和成熟的味道混在了一块倒是一种新奇的体验。

“光一先生，你不要妨碍我干活好吗。”堂本刚转过身来，凶巴巴地用汤勺指着自己Alpha的鼻尖。

“好好好。”堂本光一举起双手做投降状，走出厨房还忍不住三步两回头，吸着鼻子想再感受一次那奇妙的味道。

相安无事地解决了晚饭，堂本刚先去洗澡，堂本光一则把客厅的电视声音开得很大，一边洗碗一边听着传来的最新的赛车资讯。

他哼着歌把最后一个碗擦干净，趿着拖鞋走回卧室。如同打翻了一整瓶上好的美酒，刚一进门浓郁的威士忌味道就涌上来包裹住他。

还是奶酒。

他的Omega背对着他坐在床沿，短发湿漉漉的，显出一个圆圆的后脑勺。

“擦头发吗？”堂本光一庆幸自己有先见之明，提早捞了一条毛巾挂在臂弯，这会正好派上用场。

但是这先见之明似乎有点多此一举。

散发着诱人味道的Omega小腿悬空一晃一晃，浴袍带子以同样的幅度摇摆着，所以说浴袍压根没束起来，他就那样大喇喇地看着杂志，面上一派平静。

堂本光一也不出声，只是一条腿半跪在床上，一边慢慢地擦干刚比起之前长了不少的短发，一边分心和他一起看杂志。

他本以为堂本刚看的是音乐杂志或者是时尚杂志，没想到是本育儿杂志，现在摊开来两个人都看到的这一页刚好在讲喂养婴儿的问题。

“乳汁非常有营养，是喂养宝宝的第一选择。”堂本刚手指指着字，慢条斯理地读出来。

偏偏这么一本正经的话语在另一个不正经的爸爸听起来就变了味。可爸爸也是要补充营养的呀。堂本光一用毛巾吸干微微翘起的发尾的水分，大致替他梳顺了头发，忧愁地想。

“擦干啦。刚先睡吧？”堂本光一收回了跪着的腿站起来，抖抖手里的毛巾折好，挂在臂弯。

“fufufu光一先生这也太像侍应生了。”堂本刚向前倾，拉住他黑色T恤的衣角，堂本光一从那小鹿一样的圆眼睛看出一点异样。

果然是Cheri啊。

他俯下身，鼻尖相贴，威士忌的味道萦绕，柠檬的酸也随之被激发出来。

侍应生不应该是提供服务的一方吗？

堂本光一不敢睁眼。他怕这场面会太过分。

但不睁眼他便会想象，性器所感知的一切都被无限放大，他会在黑暗中凭此想象，描绘出一幅堂本刚伏在他腿中的画面。

应当是先从嘴开始。那小巧的三角嘴会张开，红艳的舌头沿着头部往下勾勒，直到囊袋，留下一道看不清的痕迹，继而重新往上，发出一声小小的“啵”。然后是手，像是好奇的宝宝玩玩具一般，撸动几下就又放弃了。接下来一段时间里没有动静，但却能感觉到愈发浓郁的酒香，以及堂本刚灼热的呼吸。

堂本光一大脑一片空白，刚刚的所有幻想一瞬间便清空了。

这个触感。

他睁开眼，果不其然。浴袍已经半褪到手臂上，空气中的薄荷香味也开始明晰，因为产乳而比之前饱满的胸部之间正夹着那根样子狰狞的Alpha性器。

这个过分程度可远远超出了他的预计。

胸部的触感与其他任何一寸肌肤都有所不同，带来的视觉冲击也更加厉害。

他咽了咽口水，难以控制自己的信息素和性器，导致柠檬味道乱飘，而白皙软肉之间的柱状物更涨更硬了。

本来就把握不好姿势的堂本刚抬起头狠狠瞪他一眼，很努力地捧起胸部夹住那根愈发脱离控制范围的东西。

讲道理这件事，肯定是心理快感高于一切。

看半躺着的Alpha耳朵发红的模样，再看自己望着这根进入过体内许多次的器物都脸红心跳，更别提要自己捧起胸来去取悦它了。

或者说是取悦光一。

在白浊液猛然喷到胸上之前，他怎么也不会想到这个刺激能有这么厉害。

他抽过床头柜的纸巾，半跪在床上抹着胸上的液体，一边小声碎碎念：“看来光一先生挺喜欢这种的嘛……”

“不对哦，”堂本光一突然凑过来，坏心眼地贴近他的耳朵，故意换上他最喜欢的低哑声线，“是喜欢你哦。”

手上还握着纸团的人还没对这突如其来的情话做出反应，下一刻就被推倒，Alpha精致帅气的脸突然放大，柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，却没有更深入，只是纯粹的亲。

“胡子不会扎到你吗？”

堂本光一摇摇头，随即软趴趴的头发也飞了起来。

“当然不会啦。”他又凑上来亲了一口，“只是刚太过分了。”

像只大猫。堂本刚把手里的纸团往地下一抛。

“明明我才是侍应生吧？”

是奶味和威士忌的辛辣融为一体的感觉。

是信息素肆无忌惮融为一体的感觉。

是特别侍应生才有的特别待遇。


	12. Chapter 12

堂本玫瑚勾着老师的尾指，才出教室门口，一看到爸爸的侧脸就兴奋地举起小手使劲地挥，连带着头上的小黄帽都歪了。

小跑着冲进爸爸怀里，一下子就被有力的手臂举起来抱到怀里，不乖地扭来扭去，终于能正对着爸爸的脸，却不满地撅起了嘴。

“爸爸怎么把我绑的辫辫解了呀？”戴歪的小黄帽把小姑娘大半张脸都挡住了，堂本光一失笑，看着她嘟得高高的小嘴一张一合。

他往上托了托，好让女儿坐得更稳些，顺带腾出一只手来替她戴好帽子兼理好蓝色的罩衫，本想含糊过去却被软乎乎的小手扯住了颈旁往外翘的发尾。

“嗯？爸爸？”

“这个嘛……是你刚爸爸给我拆的……”

“为什么啦？爸爸不喜欢我绑的辫辫吗？”

“唔……”堂本光一含糊其辞，总不能把他的头发被刚玩来玩去的事情让女儿知道。

所幸小孩子很容易被新鲜事物转移注意力，瞅见街边的雪糕店她就立刻扭了回去，用帽子的小圆顶对着爸爸，伸出小手指向那边：“我要吃那个——”

平时一向顺着女儿的好爸爸今天却没什么表示，加快了步伐往反方向走去。

“咦？”事情没有朝着自己希望的方向发展，堂本玫瑚皱起眉来掐了掐屁股下的手臂。

下一刻他就知道缘由了。

“爸爸！”

两个爸爸一块来接自己放学并非时常发生。她立刻就从光一的手臂上跳下来，欢呼着冲进刚的怀里，揪着他的长衬衫衣角晃来晃去，同时也懂了光一爸爸的苦衷。

坐进车里的父女俩对视苦笑。

堂本玫瑚乖乖坐稳，把帽子摘下来玩着帽顶的小尾巴，圆滚滚的眼睛在前面两个大人之间滚来滚去。

“老师说今天回家要看相册哦，然后明天要回去讲一个照片里的故事。”

“结婚照！”小姑娘把相册摊开在腿上，指着翻开的第一页上的第一张照片。

“还没有我呢。”半是遗憾地在笔挺的西裤间戳来戳去，像是想用手指把自己画上去。

“这是我吗？”

两个男人不太熟练地把还是脸皱巴巴一团的婴儿抱在怀中，脸贴着脸对镜头微笑，怀里的宝宝却皱着眉眯着眼睛。

“是啊，”堂本刚凑过来，“那时みこちゃん才刚刚出生一个月哦。”

“脸好像猴子哦。”

“……你光一爸爸也说过这话。”

下一张照片里的女孩子嘴咧得很开，双手握着秋千的链子，遗传爸爸基因的柔软头发飞起来，挡住了小半张脸。而在她身后，尽管女儿已经往前晃出去了，但堂本光一还保持着推秋千的姿势，眉头微微地皱起来，像是在纠结下一次要推得更远却又担心小孩的安全。

“这张是刚爸爸拍的吧？”

“好像是。”

小小圆圆的指头在皱眉的帅脸上反复摩挲，“因为我的脸糊糊的，爸爸的脸却好清楚。”

“故意的！”

假装生气地鼓起脸来，却被另一个帅爸爸捏住了脸，“怎么啦？”

“没事！”

气呼呼地翻到下一页，三张贴在一起的鼻子上沾着奶油的傻笑脸。

“我记得！”堂本玫瑚指着三个人头上都有的尖尖帽子，“是みこちゃん的三岁生日！”

“刚爸爸送的礼物还很奇怪。”

“那是unko桌游啦宝宝。”

“爸爸好漂亮……”

照片里的堂本刚低着头，即便从耳后滑落的卷发挡住了半边脸，也挡不住嘴角的笑意。

堂本光一凑过去，挑起眉：“这是你们两个刚刚从医院回家拍的第一张照片哦。”

“我好小啊，被包着小小一团的。”

“小小只的却很会哭呢。”

“踢人也很在行。”

“哪有！”

翻完了一大本相册，堂本玫瑚向下一本相对而言小且旧的相册进攻。

“这是光一爸爸吗……？”

堂本刚这才发现他对这本相册毫无印象，更别提其中的相片。

青年一袭红衣，亮晶晶的汗滴自张扬的金发中甩出，也不知是哪位摄影技术如此高超，将如此美景全都定格在小小一张相片里。

“金发的光一先生诶……”

“爸爸也没见过吗？”

咬着下唇摇摇头。

“这张照片是从相册里掉出来的耶。爸爸快看！”小姑娘两指夹着一张拍立得，在皱眉思索的堂本刚面前晃来晃去。

即便近到失焦也还是能分辨出大眼睛和长睫毛。

拍成这样怪不得要好好藏起来。眯着眼看的人腹诽。

刚洗完澡，因为低着头专注于手机已经把搭在肩上的毛巾忘得一干二净了。

「Dino今天更新了吗①①①①①①①群」

求中票的kura：欢迎新人！

Dino老师的大胖胖：欢迎新人——

CherI：大家好( • ̀ω•́ )✧

小胖胖的Dino：麻烦新人上个胸w

胸？堂本刚赶紧退出聊天软件开始搜索。

搞了半天原来是周边的意思。不得不承认他不大懂现在小年轻的脑回路。这样想来虽然身为编辑一直和Dino聊得很投机，自己倒是一张单曲也没有买过。

丈夫失格。决定明天立即去购买的Cheri拧开书房门把手，对着木质书架上摆得满满的样碟随手拍了一张照片上传。

坚定不移的K仔：来晚了来晚了，新人呢？

CherI：[照片]

压制法拉利：哇……好全……

求中票的kura：我一直没买到的出道初回单曲ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ･ﾟ 

博美赛高：新人是老粉吧……？

老师还记得他的粉丝吗：摆得好整齐✧

CherI：呃……不不不，我是新粉啦。

他想了想，又补上一句。

CherI：最近才补全的。

博美赛高：我到现在都没补全(；д；)

求中票的kura：日拍多逛逛吧……不过很少出古早的……

CherI：嗯……我想问问金发Dino是大概什么时期的呀？

老师还记得他的粉丝吗：金发老师！！！

压制法拉利：都市传说！！！

求中票的kura：这真的是都市传说了。应该是老师大学时期，出道前两三年吧，有照片流出但是很糊，大家都不大敢确认。

CherI：( • ̀ω•́ )✧好的谢谢！

堂本刚又退出了聊天软件，这次输入的关键词是

「金发Dino」

果真出来了几张像素极低的照片，和自家相册里的那几张完全不能比，但充满锐气的动作和显眼的金发红衣还是能看得清楚。加之堂本光一本就轮廓独特，也不奇怪会变成粉丝间流传的都市传说了。

“看什么看得这么入迷？”已吸满水分的毛巾被骤然抽走，堂本刚这才反应过来自己是看了多久。

“在看金发光一先生。”他把手机凑到光一面前，对方却闪避开了眼神。

“怎么啦，”他收回手机，甚至还把照片放大，“不好看吗？不过还是相册里的那张拍得更好看些。”

堂本光一也钻进被子里，倚在他肩膀上，见他还在仔细端详把藏进被子里的手又伸出来挡住自己稍稍发烫的脸。

“别看啦……”

连柠檬味都被激发出来，再不安抚真的要炸毛了。

“不看了不看了，”堂本刚把手机放到一边，拿下他的双手，被他仍带着羞怯的黑眼睛可爱到，轻轻地吻了吻他鼻尖，“还是现在的光一先生可爱。”

「Dino今天更新了吗①①①①①①①群」

压制法拉利：那个……新人的书架……和老师新曲视频里那个书架……也太像了吧……

老师还记得他的粉丝吗：别说还真是

压制法拉利：新人叫CherI……

压制法拉利：上次小道说音杂年会老师带伴侣出席了，带的是Cheri桑啊！

压制法拉利：我cp成真了

压制法拉利：我嗑官方cp了

坚定不移的K仔：冷静，冷静

压制法拉利：🗣👬🔒🔑💦🌊

“这是我们家的狗狗，panちゃん❤”

小姑娘最后挑的照片是她和pan瘫在地毯上嫌弃脸看着镜头的合照。


	13. Chapter 13

堂本刚推开门时沙发上的人缓缓地蠕动，声音像蚊子一般大，空气中有半分柠檬的酸涩味，但不浓郁。

他走过去，熟悉无比的手指正抓着毯子的边缘，露在外面的脸泛着不健康的潮红，头发被汗黏在脸上，额上亦汗珠满布，眼睛眯得只剩半条缝。

“光一先生？”

堂本光一点点头当应答，努力睁大眼睛去看他，里头全是湿雾。

“发烧了？”堂本刚看了看，空调开着，并尽职尽责送着冷风。他半蹲下来，手掌贴上堂本光一的额头，是有些热，但不像发烧，更像他平日忘了喝水时的温度。

光一摇头，一只手朝茶几指了指，拽着毯子的手则转去握住额头上的手掌，脸颊在他掌心蹭了蹭，像黏着主人的猫咪。

“嗯？Alpha的发情指南？”他起身翻了两页，转头再次蹲下，替光一拨开汗湿的头发，看着他微张的嘴唇，“所以光一先生是发情了哦。”

手掌下的脑袋动了动，蹭得自己的手心全是他的汗。

“所以要做吗？”

身为Omega，堂本刚同样有控制信息素的能力，不过他倒是没试过主动释放信息素。Omega的信息素不像Alpha那么具有攻击性，更为柔和，但也更加全面，像一张大网，悄无声息将无知的Alpha从头到脚牢牢套住。

被网住的Alpha眼睛比刚刚还要湿润，强撑着沙发坐起来，倚在Omega身上，下巴刚好埋在颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着威士忌略带辛辣的味道。

“乖，”游刃有余的堂本刚像哄pan一样拍着堂本光一的后背，毯子在他坐起来的时候掉了下来，大概因为热，穿的是背心，不巧，是自己改造过的背心。

他前倾去吻不安分的Alpha，用舌尖去舔湿干燥的嘴唇，慢慢显现出润泽后的光，这才从狭小的缝隙探进去卷起光一的舌尖，手从背心过大的袖口伸进去，按在自己最喜欢的胸肌上。

全身都是汗。堂本刚肆意地摸着，手臂也是，脖子以至锁骨都是，吻上去是咸的，发着亮光，加上被浸湿的眉眼，整个人像是被欲望浸透了一般。

平常偶尔会露出撒娇的一面，现在完全是转化成了只会撒娇的大猫，有力的手臂抱紧了自己的脖子，带着薄茧的手指反复摩擦后颈的标记。稍微放置他一会儿，舌尖就会追逐上来，恋恋不舍地纠缠着，揉捏手下那块肌肉时会从鼻腔里发出软软的哼哼。

“好可爱，”堂本刚笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙，嘴唇覆上Alpha的鼻尖，发出响亮的啵一声，“光一先生好可爱。”

可爱先生已失去控制自己信息素的能力，柠檬的清香愈发浓郁，和威士忌的味道交织在一起，让他眼睛越来越红，手臂不由自主地收紧，嘟囔着爱人的名字。

堂本刚恶劣地去吻他的侧颈，那里汗涔涔的，近着耳朵，呼吸的热气全数喷在上面，堂本光一的耳垂迅速地变红，嘴唇分开，贴着他的脸颊，声音很小：“硬了……”

Omega了然地点点头，用严肃的表情扯下他宽松的睡裤和内裤，粗大的性器一下子就跳了出来，前端的液体全蹭到堂本刚手上，他熟练地把手环上去抚弄，鼻间全是信息素融合的味道，自己也出了一身汗。

堂本刚的手暂时纾解了发情中的Alpha的痛苦，却也牵制着他，堂本光一的快感与痛苦全掌握在他的手上，堂本刚现在是他的主人。深知自己Omega的恶劣性格，他只好耍赖般地用自己尚还自由的嘴唇去吻他的敏感区，希望求得宽恕。

但堂本刚岂是那么好打发的，尽管他也被撩起情欲，薄荷味也迸发出来，可还是硬撑着，嗔怒地瞪他一眼，手上放慢速度不说，指尖从柱身向下摸，在腿根处打转，把黏腻的液体抹得到处都是，同时吻住他，连唇也禁锢住。

“刚……”堂本光一的声音被全身的高温炙烤得又低又哑，他决心要自己行动，抓过Omega还按在自己胸上的手，低头不管不顾地把他的手指卷进自己口腔里，眼睛半闭，睫毛一扫一扫，高挺的鼻梁落下半片阴影。

先是看着他这模样，堂本刚就愣住了，更别提潮热的口腔带来的冲击感。呼吸声渐渐变重，他的耳垂也一样变得粉红，灵活的舌头把黏湿的液体往手指上涂，被吐出来时闪着色情的水光。

堂本光一看着他，目光锋利起来，明明平视却有种居高临下的压制感，哑着嗓子下命令：“自己来。”

松松垮垮的休闲裤一下就被脱下来，前部湿透的内裤卡在膝盖处，受信息素的影响，Omega的下面也早已一塌糊涂。堂本刚不服输地回瞪光一，随着指节的深入，浓稠蜜糖一样的圆眼睛逐渐融化开来。

“光一……”这下换做他撒娇，声音又黏又软，带着刚睡醒时的慵懒，又像软乎乎的年糕，富士山唇凑上来，是示好的象征。

Alpha握住他的手，又加上了自己的手指，有了原先分泌的液体，三根手指开拓得不算十分困难，内壁热情地缠上来，但被无情地任意按压，反复刮过敏感的地方，刚才的小恶魔像是融化的黄油一样化在堂本光一怀里，念念不忘地摸着结实的肌肉。

“可以了，”他轻轻掐了一把Alpha立起的乳首，微笑着看他立刻皱起来的脸，“但是光一先生要脱掉背心哦。”

“啊。”Alpha点头应允，把手指拔出来时色情的水声在室内尤为响亮，汗已融合在一起，湿淋淋地贴合着皮肤。

堂本光一揪住背心下摆往上一使劲，露出被Omega留下许多粉色痕迹的肉体来，领口刮过头发的时候晶亮的汗水弹了出来，像发着光的宝石。

他才把背心往地上一甩，Omega就贴上来，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，狡猾又满足地弯起了眼：“王子大人啊~”

“嗯？”堂本光一没懂，只是乖乖照做，心中的本能似野兽一样渐渐成长，蚕食了他的理智，报告一样说：“我要进去了。”

圆钝的头部挤开包裹上来的软肉，一鼓作气进入了潮热的甬道，两人同时松了一口气，黏在一起的肌肤温度渐渐升高，信息素分子融入空气，满屋都是他们的味道。

发情中的Alpha抽插得很快，他使了蛮劲，整根出入，性器蛮横地碾压过前列腺。粉色在Omega眼睛附近蔓延了整整一圈，他从爱人饱满的胸肌抬起头，恰好宝石一样的液滴落下来。他原本觉得是汗，说实话，结婚以来他没见过光一流泪，他也不觉得他会落泪。但细长的眼睛旁堆积而落下的液体却推翻了他的猜想。

“光一先生，”他伸出手，抹去Alpha眼睛蓄的泪，欣赏了许久，“你哭了？”

看到自己泪水的Alpha同样呆住了，像没了电的机器人，隔了好一会儿才开口，眨眼时又往下掉了几滴泪。

“似乎Alpha发情时会哭。”

他嗓子还哑着，凑上来低语时堂本刚像触了电，但却不想离开令他不正常的源头。他含着堂本光一的上唇，不知节制地吮吻，留下红红的牙印，仿佛他才是发情的那个。

酥麻与疼痛相混杂的感觉对堂本光一影响不大，他托着Omega饱满的臀部，抽插之余用手任性地揉捏，对这舒适的手感爱不释手。

内部与外部同时被人玩弄，堂本刚对此感到不适，但的确他又能从中收获快感，只是假怒地看一眼Alpha，伸手去爱抚自己已被冷落多时的性器。

堂本光一放缓了速度，头部专注在那几点研磨，堂本刚被上下夹击，眉毛蹙起，只顾着喘气，又被再一次吻住。发情的Alpha格外地喜爱他的小富士山，动作中煽情又带着撒娇，像是做标记一般亲一圈，才探进口腔里仔仔细细地舔过每一处，最后才缠上Omega的舌头。他一心多用的能力很强，一边吻一边挺着腰往上顶，手还有空闲去玩弄被冷淡已久的乳首。

堂本刚已抢先高潮了一次，他沉浸在快感的余韵中，无暇去管他乱动的手，只是搂着Alpha犹如在柔软的云朵上飘，声音也如云朵绵软，说出来的话却截然相反：“光一先生快点射啦，我好累。”

Alpha一听此言，压着他的腰让还软绵绵的Omega坐起来，性器渐渐地在他体内胀大，本能地往内腔顶弄，但Omega并非处于发情期，腔口紧闭，无论他怎么使劲都是进不去的。

堂本刚被他这般撞击，腰又再次软了下来，原本眠在胸肌上休息，却不曾想Alpha又落了泪，声音像小猫一样糯糯地撒娇，尾音竟带了哭腔：“刚……进不去……”

Omega看到Alpha这幅样子又笑了出来，忍也忍不住，笑意就从唇边溢了出来。他吻去光一脸上未干的泪痕，摸着他的脸颊抚慰他：“没关系的，光一先生请吧。”


End file.
